


Ever After

by Dotoryisdotuk



Category: Valhalla Rising
Genre: Bloody, F/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Middle Ages, Rape, Valhalla Rising - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotoryisdotuk/pseuds/Dotoryisdotuk
Relationships: One Eye (Valhalla Rising)/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

"아버지, 사람들이 와요."

여자가 그 말만 내뱉고 도망치듯 움막으로 들어가니, 아비로 불린 남자가 손에 쥔 망치를 고쳐잡고 시선을 멀리 두었다.  
안개 자욱한 황무지 끝에 사람으로 보이는 형체가 느릿하게 걸어 온다.  
여섯? 일곱? 그럭저럭 평균치의 인원이다.  
벌써 다섯 번째.  
아무래도 이번 판은 크게 열릴 참인가 보다.

야밤에 술판이 벌어졌다.  
넉넉하지 않은 안주를 질겅질겅 씹으며 흙탕물과 구분도 안되는 발효주를 들이킨다.  
사내들의 거친 소리를 들어보면 말 그대로 제 '말'을 자랑하는 중이다.

이번 판은 두고 보라고, 이번에 잡아 온 '게' 제법 몸 쓸 줄 안다고.  
내 '말'에게 고기 기름 먹여서 살을 찌웠으니 다들 잘들 보라고.

그 와중에 훈수를 두는 몇몇은 아랫도리 훤히 내놓고, 헐벗은 여자 위에 올라탄 채다.  
여자는 하나, 달려든 짐승은 셋.  
여자의 소리는 울음인지 신음인지 모르겠다.  
시끄러웠던 사내 하나가 물고 있던 가슴에서 입을 떼고, 여자의 입에 성기를 집어 넣었다.

'짐승보다 못한 것들...'

움막 안에서 거적을 덮어쓴 여자는 최대한 귀를 막아보지만, 술판이 가까워 뭐 하나 흘려지는 소리가 없다.  
아비란 자는 여전히 망치 하나 움켜 잡고 움막 앞을 지키고 선 채다.

이른 새벽.  
아비와 딸은 커다란 나무통을 질질 끌며 우리에 가둬진 '말'들에게 배식을 했다.  
아비는 '말'들의 목이며 손발을 구속하고 있는 쇠붙이들을 점검하고,  
딸은 가시 뾰족한 나무 우리 틈새로 건더기 섞인 국물을 한 사발씩 들이밀었다.  
판이 벌어지기 전, 부녀가 하는 일들이다.  
이번 판은 석 달만에 마련된 데다 제법 큰 판이라서 얻을 게 많을 것이다.  
잘만하면 쇠붙이도 얻고, 옷감 좀 받겠지...아비는, 겨우 눈만 내놓고 국물을 뜨는 딸을 보았다.

"여식인가?"

'말'하나가 키득 거렸다.

아비가 성난 눈으로 그를 보다, 사내의 목을 죈 쇠를 더욱 세게 조인다.

피와 진흙이 튀고 살점과 뼈가 날린다.  
구역질 나는 싸움이다.  
첫 판에서 둘이 죽었고, 죽은 '말'의 주인이었던 이들이 쇠붙이 소리가 나는 주머니를 집어 던지며 부락을 떠났다.  
그날 저녁에 또 승자만의 술판이 벌어진다.  
그 와중에 이제 셋만 남은 가시나무 우리 곁에 아비와 딸이 있다.  
아비가 횃불과 망치를 들고 뒤를 봐주는 동안 딸이 '말'들의 부상 여부를 확인하는 것이다.  
멀쩡한 '말'은 하나도 없지만 그건 중요하지 않았다.  
어쨌든 하나만 살아남으면 되니까.

새벽에 더러운 시선으로 딸을 훑던 사내의 체온이 높다.  
헐떡 거리는 숨이며, 물어 뜯긴 허벅지를 보아하니 오늘 밤을 넘기긴 힘들 것이다.  
눈꺼풀을 뒤집어 보고, 여전히 눅진한 피가 새는 허벅지를 보던 여자가 낮은 한숨을 쉰다.  
몸에 두른 거적떼기를 뒤적여 문드러진 하얀 꽃 몇 송이를 꺼내곤, 사내의 입 안에 쑤셔 넣었다.

"씹어 삼켜요. 그냥 삼키지 말고."

사내는 반응이 없다.  
그 뺨을 힘껏 친 여자가 한 번 더 말했다.

"씹어."

느릿하게 꽃을 씹는 사내는 혀가 아릿해지는 것을 느꼈다.  
마지막 남은 힘을 다해 더 열심히 씹었다.  
잘게 잘게...그러다 입이 더는 움직이지 않겠다 싶자 꿀꺽 삼킨다.  
목구멍도 아릿해지다 전신을 때리는 통증이 줄어들 때 즈음, 촛점 없는 사내의 두 눈에서 눈물이 주룩 흐른다.

죽은 '말'의 몸뚱이를 끌어내며 주인은 노발대발 했다.  
아비에게 허술한 관리를 따지며 칼을 들이대자, 아비는 눈 하나 까딱 안하고 죽은 입을 벌렸다.  
미처 삼키지 못한 풀떼기가 보인다.  
저걸 먹였을 정도면 가망없었단 뜻이리라.  
주인은 씩씩대다 죽은 '말'을 걷어 차고, 반짝이는 쇠붙이 몇 개를 던져 놓곤 부락을 떠났다.  
먹인 꽃에 비하면 푼돈이었지만 더 요구했다간 무슨 사단이 날지 모르니, 아비는 묵묵히 동전을 주웠다.

* * *

안개 자욱한 새벽.  
남은 '말' 둘에게 배식하러 온 여자는 흠칫 놀랐다.  
가시나무 우리 하나에 아이가 붙어 있다.  
밝은 머리색을 한 사내 아이였다.

"너네 '말'이니?"

여자가 물었다.  
자다 깬 아이가 무슨 소린가 멍하니 보고 있으니, 여자가 턱짓으로 옆의 우리를 가리켰다.  
아...아이가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
여자는 아이를 보다, 남은 국물과 건더기를 탈탈 털어넣은 사발을 내밀었다.

"먹어."

아이는 거부하지 않았다.  
곁의 우리를 보면, 어젯밤에도 확인했던 '말'이 있다.  
저쪽 '말'은 그래도 외관상 문제가 없는데, 이쪽 '말'은 눈 한쪽을 못쓴다.  
꽤 오래된 상처 같았다.  
우리 가까이에 붙어서 고개숙인 '말'을 살피려하니 아이가 말했다.

"조심해요."  
"사납니?"  
"아뇨. 그치만 벌써 네 번이나 이겼어요."

그말은 네 번이나 싸워 살아남았단 말이었다.  
드문 일이다.  
한두 번이야 이긴다 쳐도, 보통 '말'은 영양 부족과 부상 후유증으로 죽는다.  
세 번도 드문데 벌써 네 번이라니.  
몸을 훑어 보면 그 말이 참말인 듯도 했다.  
이미 아물어버린 눈을 제외하곤 남자에게 외상이 없었기 때문이다.

반쯤 뜬 눈으로 앉은 '말'을 보던 여자가 가시나무 우리 안으로 손을 넣었다.  
저 눈은 이제 못고치려나? 그의 얼굴을 들어 살피려는 것이다.  
여자의 손끝이 '말'의 귓가에 닿기 직전, 성난 아비가 여자의 팔을 잡아 당겼다.  
힘이 세서 뒤로 벌러덩 넘어진 딸은 대들고자 고개를 바짝 들었다가 매서운 아비의 눈을 보곤 기를 죽였다.  
까딱하다간 손을 물렸을지도 모른다.  
괜한 호기심과 동정심으로 그런 위험을 많이 겪은 터였다.  
아비는 그저 씩씩거리며 돌아섰고, 여자도 아이의 머리를 한 번 쓰다듬어 주고는 아비를 따랐다.

죽은 이들의 흔적이 그대로 남은 진흙탕에서 다시 한 번 목숨을 건 싸움판이 열렸다.  
이미 죽은 것 같았던 두 사내는 결박하고 있던 손목과 발목이 풀리자마자 희번득 눈에 힘을 준다.  
짐승보다 짐승 같은 싸움이다.  
얼마 후 또 하나가 죽었고, 끝내 살아남은 하나는 다시 우리에 집어넣어졌다.

여자는 방금 도착한 가시나무 우리 가까이로 갔다.  
바로 뒤를 따르는 아비가 망치를 고쳐 들었다.

아직도 헉헉 거리며 거친 숨을 토하는 '말'의 피부에서 뜨거운 열기가 피어 올랐다.  
다섯 번.  
놀라운 일이다.  
아이의 말이 거짓이라 해도 직접 목격한 것만 벌써 두 번이다.  
이쯤이면 큰 부상이 있을 법 한데...아니면 지쳐 쓰러져야 하는데...  
헌데 이 '말'은 크게 다친 곳이 없었다.

여자가 맑은 물이 담긴 사발을 내밀었지만, '말'은 숨소리만 낼뿐, 말도 없고 시선도 내리깐 그대로다.  
사발은 물려지지 않았다.  
'말'의 숨소리가 거칠다.

우르릉-

비가 올 모양이다.  
하늘을 슬쩍 본 아비가 돌아서며 흠,하고 소리를 낸다.  
하지만, 여자는 여전히 사발을 내민 채로 서 있었다.  
바로 옆이 움막이라 여차하면 달려오겠지만, 고집부리며 선 딸이 못마땅해서 아비가 씩씩거렸다.

우르르릉-

여전히 내밀어진 사발이 조금씩 떨리기 시작했다.  
'말'의 떨궈진 시선 끄트머리에 바르르 떨리는 사발이 분명 보일 터였다.  
하지만 그는 미동도 없고, 대치 상태가 길어질 것을 예상한 여자는 우리 옆에 쪼그려 앉았다.  
한 팔을 더 내밀어 두 손으로 사발을 든다.  
아비가 봤다면 노발대발 했을 위험한 시도다.  
하지만 여자는 무슨 고집인지, 사발의 물이 쏟아질까 눈을 떼지 않으며 계속 앉아 있는 것이다.

툭. 툭.

거적떼기 위로 빗방울이 떨어졌다.  
김이 오르던 남자의 몸이 식고, 이제 그의 숨소리도 들리지 않는다.  
들고 있는 사발에 똑, 똑, 빗물이 떨어진다.  
아...팔 아프다...여자가 미간을 찡그렸다.

여전히 수면에서 눈을 떼지 못하는 여자는 '말'의 눈동자가 움직이는 것을 몰랐다.  
두 팔이 아파 떨면서 여자가 먼저 입을 열었다.

"깨끗한 물이에요. 여러 번 걸러서 마셔도 괜찮아요."

고요한 눈동자는 둘둘 감긴 헝겊이 채 가리지 못한 조그마한 손톱과 짙게 내려진 속눈썹을 보았다.  
바들바들 떠는 팔은 아마도 몹시 약할 것이다.  
냉큼 잡아 꺾을 수도 있을테고, 그대로 여자가 아비를 부르면 부러진 팔을 놓아주는 대신 족쇄를 풀라 명령할 수도 있다.  
하지만 '말'은 여자의 작은 몸을 본다.  
거적떼기로도 가릴 수 없는 작은 몸이다.  
다시 사발을 본다.  
똑, 똑, 여전히 빗방울이 떨어졌다.

시커먼 손이 천천히 올라 와 사발을 잡았다.  
'말'은 조심스레 입을 대고 꿀떡 꿀떡 마신다.  
깨끗한 물은 몹시 귀했다.  
쇠붙이 보다도, 약풀보다도.  
단 한 방울도 흘리지 않으려 애썼던 것을 알았을까? 단 한 방울도 흘리지 않고 깨끗하게 비웠다.  
빈 사발이 내밀어질 때, 왜인지 모르지만, 여자의 눈이 젖어들었다.  
다섯 번.  
다섯 번이나 살아남은 목숨이 경이롭다.  
이 목숨에게 다른 세상이란 게 있었다면 좋았을 걸.

"살아요."

물러서는 여자가 말했다.

"계속 살아 있으면 좋겠어요."

쉽게 꺼지기엔 너무 아까우니까.

멀어지는 여자가 보이지 않을 때까지, 고요한 시선이 뒤를 쫓았다.


	2. Chapter 2

해가 뜬다.  
잠시 후 외부인들은 부락을 떠날 것이다.  
긴 여정이 될 터라 오늘 '말'과 아이에게 주어진 음식은 평소보다 많았다.  
그래봤자 턱 없이 부족한 것은 마찬가지지만.

사발에 얼굴을 박고 허겁지겁 들이키는 아이를 물끄러미 보던 여자가 우리 안 '말'을 보면, 그는 먹는 둥 마는 둥 하다.  
어떻게 버틴거지? 딱 연명할 수 있을 정도만 먹던데...지칠텐데.  
움막 쪽에선 아비와 '말' 주인 일행이 실랑이를 벌이고 있다.  
보고 있자니 아비는 기어코 옷감 한 덩이를 더 얻어낸다.

이제 진짜 떠날 때가 되었다.  
주인 일행이 우리에 도착하기 전에 여자는 몸을 피해야 했다.  
잠시 '말'을 보던 여자는 사발을 치우기 위해 우리 안으로 손을 넣었다.

그것은 순식간이었다.  
여자가 결박된 '말'의 두 손에 무언가를 쑤셔넣은 것이다.  
급히 돌아서며 남긴 말.

"씹어 먹어요. 그래야 할 때가 오면."

서둘러 멀어지는 여자.  
몇 되지도 않는 짐을 챙기는 아이.  
'말'을 꺼내기 위해 다가오는 사람들.

'말'은 주먹을 쥐었다.  
아직 덜 마른 하얀 꽃잎이 숨겨진다.  
여자가 말한 '그래야 할 때'란, 죽음에 임박한 가장 고통스러울 때를 뜻하는 것이리라.

* * *

열댓 개의 움막이 전부인 부락이 다시 조용해졌다.  
해가 뜨기 직전, 노인과 병든 자를 제외한 모두가 먹을 것과 쓸만한 것을 찾아 흩어지는 일상이다.  
곧 겨울이 온다.  
지금 부지런히 움직이지 않으면 겨울을 날 수 없을 것이다.  
게다가 겨울엔 판이 서질 않고, 그말은 즉, 외부인과 거래할 수 있는 기회가 아예 없다는 뜻이다.  
봄이 되어 다시 싸움판이 열릴 수 있도록 준비해두어야 필요한 것들을 얻을 수 있으니, 모두가 기를 쓰고 움직여야 한다.

그럼에도 부락을 지키고 있는 멀쩡한 사람 둘이 있다.  
아비와 딸이다.  
이 부락이 생길 수 있었던 것도 이 둘 덕분이다.  
무엇을 하던 사람인지 말하지 않으나, 아비는 지도자다운 머리와 힘, 심지어 기술도 가지고 있었다.  
그는 움막을 정비하고, 싸움판을 정리했으며, 화살촉이나 칼 따위의 쇠붙이를 얻어 부락을 지켰다.  
딸은, 이제 다 큰 여자가 된 여자는 병든 자를 돌볼 줄 알았다.  
사람들이 뭐라도 가져오면 쓸만한 것으로 만들었는데, 지금 열심히 젓고 있는 것은 말린 열매와 채집한 씨앗류에 벌꿀을 넣은 것이다.

"왠지 그쪽으로 가고 싶었다니까요!"

여자가 신이 나서 종알거린다.  
아비는 묵묵히 나무 줄기를 엮고 있었다.

"그 틈새에 벌집이 있을 줄 누가 알았겠어요."  
"다 긁어 왔냐?"  
"내가 바본가! 여왕벌 있는 쪽은 남겼지!"

잘 섞인 것 같다.  
이제 동글동글 빚어두면 겨우내 먹기 좋을 것이다.

"걔들이 겨울을 잘 나야 할텐데..."

벌집이 다시 커지면 두고두고 먹을 수 있는 꿀과 밀랍을 얻을 수 있을테니.

밤이다.  
움막마다 들러 부락민들에게 별 일 없는 지 살핀 아비와 딸도 귀가했다.  
아비와 함께 나란히 누운 딸은 제 몸에 두르고 있는 두툼한 케이프를 만지작거렸다.  
따뜻했던 계절 내내 부락민들 쓸 것들만 얻어 내던 아비가 처음으로 제 것을 준 것이다.  
몸이 따뜻하다.  
헤헤 거리던 딸은 거칠고 시커먼 아비의 손을 잡고 잠을 청했다.

일어나야 할 시간은 멀었건만, 아비가 벌떡 일어났다.  
그 바람에 놀란 딸이 눈을 비빈다.

"여기 있어."

낮게 속삭인 아비가 망치를 들고 움막을 나서니, 딸도 이상한 낌새를 느끼고 후다닥 일어선다.  
머리맡의 헝겊으로 얼굴을 가리고, 밖에서 들리는 소리에 집중했다.  
누군가가 움막에 찾아왔다.  
묵직한 발걸음 소리가 멈추고, 무언가 툭툭 내려놓는 소리도 들린다.  
공격은 아닌가? 터질 것 같은 긴장감을 견디느라 온몸이 부들부들 떨린다.  
잠시 후, 딸은 화들짝 놀랐다.  
아비가 누군가를 움막 안으로 들인 것이다.  
처음 겪는 일에 가장 안쪽으로 몸을 물리며 눈을 부릅 떴던 딸은, 함께 들어온 이가 무언가를 바닥에 내려 놓자 한눈에 알아보고 다가왔다.

그 아이다.  
싸움판에 붙어 있던 밝은 머리색의 사내 아이.  
고개를 들어 아이를 눕힌 자의 얼굴을 보면, 어둠 속에서도 빛을 내는 외눈이 저를 보고 있었다.  
그다.  
그 '말'이다.  
왜 여기 있지?  
왜 자유롭지?  
답은 하나지만 감히 입 밖으로 내진 못하고, 여자는 아이를 확인했다.

"아버지, 열이 심해요."

꽁꽁 싸맨 것을 보니 아이가 열기에 춥다고 했을 것이다.  
여자는 서둘러 아이의 옷을 벗기고, 아비는 물을 뜨러 밖으로 나섰다.  
물사발을 들고 돌아온 아비는 잠깐 멈춰섰다.  
한 번도 딸을 누군가와 함께 둔 적이 없다.  
헌데 싸움판의 '말', 그것도 자유로운 '말'과 함께 딸을 두고 자리를 비우다니.  
잠깐 당황해서 선 아비에게 여자가 재촉했다.

"아버지, 물! 빨리요!"

얼굴을 가렸던 헝겊을 풀어 물을 적시곤 펄펄 끓는 아이의 몸을 닦았다.  
아이가 찬기에 온몸을 떤다.  
신음까지 흘러나왔을 때, 덥썩, '말'이 여자의 손목을 잡았고, 엇비슷한 순간에 아비는 망치를 들고 섰다.

여자의 눈과, 이제는 '말'이 아닌 사내의 눈이 서로를 보고 있다.  
사내는 여자의 눈에서 두려움과 걱정을 읽었고, 여자는 사내의 눈에서 날 것의 살기를 느꼈다.

"열을 내려야 해요. 식히지 않으면 죽을 거에요."

한 번 더 여자의 눈을 읽은 사내가 손목을 놓아주고 물러서자, 끙-하는 신음을 내며 아비도 손을 내렸다.

해가 뜨고 있다.  
푸르스름한 빛이 움막 안으로 들어올 즈음 아이의 열이 내렸다.  
열심히 닦아낸 덕에 뽀얀 얼굴을 되찾은 아이는 예상보다 훨씬 어려보였다.  
비쩍 마른 몸에 다시 옷을 입히고, 두르고 있던 케이프까지 덮어 준 여자가 고개를 든다.  
움막 입구에 앉은 남자는 벽을 이루고 있는 나무줄기 틈새로 밖을 보고 있었다.  
입고 있는 옷은 주인 일행의 옷이고, 꺼멓게 말라버린 얼룩은 핏자국이지만 그의 것은 아닌 듯 하다.  
이 사내는 주인을 베고 도망쳤을 것이다.  
하지만 도망친 '말'은 불운을 달고 있어서, 여자의 근심은 여전했다.

시선을 느낀 사내가 여자를 돌아본다.  
처음으로 드러낸 여자의 얼굴이 말갛다.

"해가 뜨기 전에 떠나야 해요."

그가 하나라도 놓쳤다면, 그가 '말'이었다는 게 알려지면...이것은 부락의 존속이 달린 문제다.  
빤히 쳐다보는 사내의 눈이 이상하게 불편하다.  
살기는 없지만 낯이 뜨거워진다.  
여자는 주섬주섬 잡히는 것으로 얼굴을 가리고는 일어섰다.

"따라와요."

움막 밖엔 사내가 가져온 것으로 보이는 물건이 펼쳐져있다.  
여벌의 옷(아마도 주인과 일행들의 옷을 다 벗겨온듯 하다)과 신발, 무기 몇 가지와 옷감, 음식 꾸러미 등, 더없이 필요했던 것들이다.  
말은 안하지만 물건을 정리하는 아비의 기분이 좋아보였다.

길을 걷기에 충분할 만큼 밝았다.  
서두르는 여자는 부락 뒷편 바위 언덕을 올랐고, 사내도 묵묵히 뒤를 따랐다.  
여자의 쌕쌕거리는 숨소리가 들린다.  
바삐 오르기엔 다소 험한 곳이다.

마침내 도착한 곳은 사내보다도 훨씬 큰 바위 몇 개가 자리한 곳이다.

"여기 있어봐요."

바위 틈으로 작은 몸을 구겨 넣으며 사라졌던 여자가 곧바로 나오는데,  
두 손에 무언가가 들려 있었다.

"이건 맑은 물이고, 이건 말린 음식이에요."

사내는 내미는 물주머니와 꾸러미를 보기만 했다.

"물은 어젯밤에 거른 건데, 오늘 안에는 다 마셔요.  
이건 많이 딱딱하니까 녹이듯이 한참 물고 있다가 씹고요."

사내가 여자를 보았다.  
그가 무슨 생각을 하는 지 도무지 읽을 수 없는 여자는 답답했다.

"받아요, 어서."  
"..."  
"당신은 도망친 거고, 겨우 살아남은 아이는 우리가 발견한 거에요."

빨리 사라지라고 채근하는 게 미안했지만, 아비와 자신은 지켜야 할 사람들이 있었다.  
여자의 눈이 젖어드는 것을 빤히 보고 있던 사내가 드디어 손을 들었다.

부락민들에게 나눌 것들을 정리중인 아비 곁으로 여자가 돌아왔다.  
혼자 돌아왔다.

둘은 말이 없었다.  
하던 일이 끝나자 아비는 부락을 돌기 시작했고, 여자는 아이의 상태를 살피러 움막 안으로 들어갔다.

* * *

"원아이(one-eye)는요?"

사내가 사라지고서도 이틀을 더 앓았던 아이는 눈을 뜨자마자 물었다.

"그 사람 이름이 원아이야?"

아이가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"갔어."

그럴 줄 알았나보다. 아이는 다시 한 번 끄덕였다.

아이에게는 새 부모가 생겼다.  
지난 해 갓난 아기를 잃었던 부부가 있었기 때문이다.  
그들은 감사한 마음으로 아이를 품었고, 아이는 기뻐하며 웃었다.  
아이는 낯을 익히자마자 여기저기 따라다니며 살아가는 방법을 묻고 배운다.  
좀처럼 말소리 듣기 어려웠던 부락은 아이 하나로 인해 활기찬 분위기가 되었고,  
가만히 지켜보던 아비와 딸은 이 겨울이 덜 추울 것 같다며 웃었다.

겨울이 왔다.  
이 혹한을 더 잘 견디는 것은 인간보다 들짐승일지도 모르지만, 질긴 생명이란 종(種)을 따지지 않나 보다.  
피부가 터지고 손발가락이 얼었어도, 아비의 지휘 하에 부지런히 모은 음식을 똑같이 나누어 먹으며 부락민들은 어찌어찌 버텨나갔다.  
남자들은 아비에게서 나무 줄기를 꼬는 법, 쇠붙이로 무기를 만드는 법, 움막 짓기와 관리법을 배웠다.  
여자들은 둘러 앉아 거적을 수선하고, 아직 다루지 못한 식재료로 어떤 저장 식품을 만들지 연구했다.  
부지런함은 시간을 빨리 흐르게 한다.  
긴 겨울이 끝났을 때, 부락민들은 누구 하나 빠지지 않고 봄을 맞이할 수 있었다.

* * *

녹지 못한 눈과 알록달록한 봄꽃이 섞일 즈음, 아비와 딸은 여정을 떠났다.  
이 즈음은 식량과 약재가 바닥나 외지에서 공수해야 하기 때문이다.  
이틀을 쉬지 않고 걸으면 큰 마을이 나온다.  
매번 마지막일지도 모른다 생각하는 이 여정도 올해로 다섯 번째다.

첫날은 날이 좋아 다행이었다.

둘째날엔 목표했던 강가에 도착했다.

"강물이 다 녹았어요."  
"오는 길에 몇 마리 잡아갈 수 있겠어."

모처럼 뽀득뽀득 세수한 딸이 기대감에 웃었다.

쌔에에에에에엑!

바람을 가르는 소리가 끝남과 동시에 아비의 한쪽 무릎이 굽혀졌다.

"아버지!"

허벅지에 꽂힌 화살을 빼고 돌아보니, 사람 셋이 뛰어온다.  
남자만 셋.  
아비는 눈을 질끈 감았다.  
끝인가...  
다시 고개를 들어 뛰어오는 딸을 본 것까지는 사실 순간이었다.

"가라! 폭포로 가!"

가서 죽으라는 말이다. 운이 좋으면 살 수도 있겠지.  
확실한 것은, 양쪽 다 짐승들에게 겁탈당하는 것보다 낫다는 것.  
부녀는 이 상황을 수 년 동안 예상하고 되뇌였지만, 현실이 되자 딸의 몸은 굳어버렸다.

"아...아버..."  
"가!"

몸을 일으킨 아비가 망치와 검을 들고 남자들에게로 달렸다.  
그제야 반대편으로 달리는 딸의 귀에 쇠붙이가 부딪히는 소리와 남자들의 고함이 선명하게 들린다.  
포효하는 곰과 같은 이 소리는 아비의 것이다.  
둔탁하게 울리는 파열음은 뜨거운 액체가 쏟아지는 소리로 이어졌다.

여자는 달렸다.  
죽을 힘을 다해 달렸다.  
저 앞에 폭포가 있음을 알리는 거대한 물소리가 들렸다.

"아아아아악!!!!!!!!!!"

짐승 하나는 처음부터 여자를 노렸나보다.  
기어코 팔을 잡아채 풀밭에 던져 버린다.  
여자가 악을 쓰며 반항해보지만, 그는 여자의 아랫도리를 찢으며 짖었다.  
더러운 손이 드러나는 맨살을 움켜잡았을 때, 여자는 눈을 감아버렸다.  
혀를, 혀를 물어야 해!

촤악!

더러운 피가 여자의 얼굴에 뿌려졌다.  
몸을 짖누르던 짐승이 옆으로 고꾸라지고, 헐떡거리던 여자가 눈을 떴다.  
어둑한 구름이 빠르게 흐르는 하늘이 보인다.  
하늘은, 아무 일도 없다.

곁에 누운 짐승의 숨이 꺼진다.  
끄...으...하더니 멎었다.  
비틀거리며 일어선 여자가 저쪽에 선 이를 발견하고, 그가 여자를 보았다.  
그 사람이다.  
원아이.

비척이며 그가 선 곳에 오면, 널부러진 시신 셋이 더 있다.  
그 중 하나는 뒷머리가 부서진 아비다.  
여자가 곁에 쪼그리고 앉았다.

이럴 줄 알았다.  
부녀는 이 야만의 세상에서 서로의 마지막은 이럴 것이라 예상했다.  
얼마나 많은 이야기를 나누었던가.  
얼마나 아픈 대화였던가.

_일단은 부락으로 가. 발터에게 말하고 짐을 챙겨 떠나라._   
_행여나 거기 남아 내 흉내를 내려하지 말고._

네...

_너를 거두겠단 놈이야 많겠지만, 제대로 된 놈이 아니라면 미련없이 떠나야 해._

네...

_살 수 있거든 살아라. 하지만 제대로 된 삶을 살아._

네...

_너를 귀하게 여겨라. 내가 그랬던 것보다 더._

네, 아버지...

여자는 아직도 뜨거운 아비의 몸에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
바람이 불고, 풀이 드러눕고, 그 속에 여자의 흐느낌이 섞였다.  
원아이라 했던 남자는 곁에 서서 내내 여자를 지켰다.

남자가 아비의 몸을 끌었다.  
뭘 하려고...멍하니 보고 있으니, 그는 아비를 자리 좋은 곳으로 옮기는 중이다.

"그냥 두어요."

남자가 여자를 보았다.

"뭐라도 살아야지."

피냄새가 퍼지면 짐승들이 올 것이다.  
죽은 인간의 몸은 짐승의 먹이가 될 것이고, 짐승의 수가 늘면 인간이 얻을 수 있는 고기와 가죽도 늘어나겠지.  
여자는 아비의 가르침이 떠올라 또 목이 멘다.  
다시 아비 곁으로 온 여자가 죽은 몸을 뒤적이다 줄 달린 무언가를 꺼냈다.  
변색됐어도 분명 은반지였다.  
그것도 두 개.  
부락민 처지에선 상상도 할 수 없는 것이지만, 남자는 묻지 않는다.  
마찬가지로 말이 없는 여자는 제 목에 줄을 걸고 품안에 반지를 숨겼다.

이제 어쩌나.  
여자는 부락이 있는 쪽을 지긋이 보며 고민했다.  
부락까지 하루 반, 마을까지는 하루.  
아이의 신발이 너무 커서 자주 넘어지던 게 생각났다.  
늙은이 둘의 기침병에 좋은 약도 큰 마을에 가야 구할 수 있다.  
할 수 있을까.  
이런 일이 또 일어나지 말란 법은 없으며 살아서 부락까지 간다는 보장도 없다.

마을이 있는 방향을 돌아보던 여자는 결심한듯 짐을 챙겼다.  
동전 주머니와 작은 검 하나, 물과 음식이 있는 보따리 하나였다.  
한 번 더 아비를 돌아보며 입술을 물었다.  
울고 있다는 것은 말없이 서 있던 남자만 알았다.

* * *

다행이다.  
첫 해에 찾은 뒤로 매해 중간 거처가 되어 준 강가의 굴이 비어 있었다.  
비스듬히 누운 바위가 쪼개진 틈새다.  
여자는 조그맣게 불을 피우고, 불길이 안정되자 그제야 한숨 돌렸다.  
머뭇거리다 고개를 든다.  
저쪽에 앉은 남자는 어두운 숲을 보고 있었다.  
그는 내내 일정 거리를 유지하며 여자를 뒤따랐다.  
어쩌려고...왜...

"이리 와요."

졸졸졸, 강물 소리가 들린다.  
여자의 부름에 고개를 돌린 남자는 여전히 말이 없다.

"오라니깐."

망설이던 남자가 마침내 곁에 와 앉자, 여자는 그의 얼굴을 물끄러미 봤다.  
시선을 의식한 남자도 여자를 봤다.

"그애가 당신을 보고 싶어 해요."  
"..."  
"잘 지내고 있어요."

따뜻한 불로 시선을 옮긴 남자가 작게 끄덕였다.  
여자도 두 무릎을 끌어안고 불을 본다.  
침묵이 이어졌다.

"...으...으..아...아..ㅂ..."

여자가 가위에 눌리고 있다.  
아비가 그리 죽었으니 편히 자는 게 더 이상한 일일 것이다.  
가만히 지켜보던 남자는 여자의 숨이 꺽꺽 멈추려하자 어깨를 잡고 흔들었다.  
여자는 굳은 몸으로 계속 헐떡였고, 남자는 아까보다 더 세게 흔든다.

"아, 아브, 그, 그마...!"

화들짝 놀라면서 눈을 뜬 여자는 어깨가 잡힌 것을 깨닫자마자 미친듯이 몸부림 쳤다.  
남자가 제 몸을 쳐대는 여자의 손목을 잡자, 이번엔 온몸을 뒤틀며 발길질을 하려 했다.

"놔! 놔!"

아직 잠에서 덜 깬 것이다.  
남자는 날뛰는 여자를 와락 끌어안고 두 팔에 힘을 주었다.  
단단한 품에서 한참을 더 바르작대던 여자의 정신이 천천히 돌아오고, 얼마 후 지친 몸에서 힘이 빠지는 게 느껴졌다.

"돼...됐, 어요...하...하아...괜찮,아요."

팔을 거두고 여자를 내려보면, 뽀얀 얼굴이 눈물 범벅이다.  
여자는 남자의 눈을 보았다.  
일말의 동요도 없는 눈동자를 가졌다.  
당신은 단단한가 보다.  
그럼 당신이 나를 지켜줄거야?  
아비의 지붕이 얼마나 컸던가를 새삼 깨달으며, 여자가 입술을 물었다.  
아무에게라도 기대고 싶은 자신의 나약함이 아프다.

"아버지가...하...아버지가..."

남자는 여전히 보고만 있다.  
여자의 얼굴이 일그러진다.  
남자에게 등을 보이며 다시 바닥에 누운 여자는 끅끅 거리며 울었다.  
가까이 누운 남자는 오래도록 들썩이는 작은 몸을 보았다.

* * *

마을은 부락과는 비교할 수 없을 만큼 크다.  
보이는 사람이 많아지고 제법 북적이는 길에 섰을 땐 여자 바로 뒤에 남자가 있었다.  
여자는 바쁘게 다녔다.  
아이가 신을 신발, 기침에 좋은 약재를 사고 나머지 돈은 모두 육포와 곡물가루를 사는 데에 썼다.  
여자가 값을 치루면 남자가 물건을 받는다.  
서로 말한 적은 없지만 둘의 합은 나쁘지 않았다.

저녁에 도착한 곳은 여관이었다.

"남자가 바뀌었네?"

기억력이 좋은 주인장이 한마디 한다.

"남편이에요."

방으로 향하는 짧은 걸음 내내 여자의 얼굴이 붉다.

떠들썩한 여관 식당 구석에 여자와 남자가 마주 앉았다.  
얼마 만에 먹어보는 따뜻한 곡물 스프인가.  
여자는 한 숟가락 한 숟가락 신중하게 먹는다.

"왜 안먹어요?"

여자의 스프가 반이나 비워졌을 때까지 남자는 숟가락을 잡지도 않았다.  
멀뚱히 스프를 보고만 있다.

"식기 전에 먹어요. 먹을 수 있을 때 먹어야 해요."  
"..."  
"얼른."

그제야 남자도 스프를 떴다.

그래도 큰 마을 여관이라고, 방안에는 침대라는 게 있었다.  
바짝 마른 짚을 두텁게 깔고, 그 위에 두툼한 직물을 덮은 것이다.  
보송한 잠자리도 무척이나 오랜만이라 누운 몸이 녹아내리는 것 같다.

여자의 채근에 못이긴 남자도 함께 누워 있었다.  
등을 맞댄 여자와 남자는 뜬눈이다.  
방음이라곤 하나도 안 되는지 온갖 소음이 들렸다.  
술에 취한 사람들의 고성이야 참을 수 있지만 남녀가, 혹은 남자끼리 몸을 섞는 신음은 두 사람을 불편하게 했다.  
아니, 나만 불편한건가?  
여자는 돌 같은 남자가 이상하기만 하다.

* * *

억울할 정도로 평화로운 귀가길이다.  
이틀 전의 강가에 다다를 즈음, 여자는 화가 나서 가슴을 치며 울었다.  
차마 아비의 시신이 있는 쪽으론 못가고, 부러 멀리 서서 그 자리를 본다.  
어찌되었는지는 보이지 않으나, 가까이에 낮으나마 쌓여 있는 돌탑이 보였다.

"당신이 한 거에요?"

남자가 끄덕였다.

제대로 배운 적 없어 깊은 의미는 모르지만, 자리를 잊지 않게 쌓아 준 돌탑이 고마웠다.

"고마워요."

저 멀리 부락이 보인다.  
움막은 멀쩡해보이고, 몇 군데에 하얀 연기가 피어오르는 것을 보니 별 일 없었나 보다.  
여자가 남자를 돌아보았다.  
그는 키가 크다.  
넓은 어깨를 가졌고, 짐을 든 손은 강하며 아름다웠다.  
흔들림 없는 눈동자를 보면 그를 걱정하지 않아도 될 것이다.

"이제 혼자 갈께요."

새로운 부락민으로 남자를 받아들일 수도 있지만, 그를 도망친 '말'로 기억하는 사람들이 있다면 위험하다.  
남자도 이해해주는 것 같다.  
얼굴엔 아무 변화가 없지만 그냥 느낌이 그랬다.

"고마워요."

당신은 자꾸만 고마운 일을 해준다.  
당신은 도대체 누구일까?

"원아이."

당신은 무얼 원해?

"잘가요."

남자의 손에서 짐을 옮겨든 여자가 덤덤하게 걸었다.  
남자는 여자가 부락에 도착해 모습이 사라질 때까지 그 자리를 지키고 섰다.


	3. Chapter 3

여정을 설명하는 말은 '아비가 죽었다'는 게 전부였다.  
여자는 담담한 표정으로 새로운 부락장은 발터라 말했고, 이미 수차례 논의가 끝난 부분이라 아무도 반박하지 않았다.

"너는 어쩔거야?"

이 시대에 여자가 혼자 살아가는 방법은 두 가지 뿐이었다.  
남자에게 속하거나 몸을 팔거나.  
여자의 짝이 되기 위해 아비 앞에서 더 열심이었던 몇몇 사내들의 눈이 반짝였지만, 여자는 뜻밖의 말을 하였다.

"약꽃 구균 심고 움막이 정리되는대로 떠날거에요."  
"떠나다니? 어디로?"  
"모르겠어요."

여기저기 탄식이 들렸다.  
누구는 안타까워서, 누구는 화가 나서, 누구는 비난조였다.

"끝까지 고귀한 척 잘나셨구나."  
"마리!"  
"맞잖아? 나는 좋아서 몸 파는 줄 알아? 여기 있는 누구라도 날 받아줬으면 내가 이러고 살겠어?  
쟤도 지한테 줄 선 남자 많다는 거 알아! 알면서도 뭐? 떠나? 배가 불렀지! 못된년!"  
"그만해!"  
"일손도 부족한데 날 풀렸다고 저 혼자 살겠다잖아!"

발터는 뭐라 더 말하려 했지만 화가 난 여인은 씩씩대며 가버렸다.  
분위기는 한층 더 가라앉았다.  
민망하고 죄스러운 마음에 여자가 말한다.

"맞는 말이에요..."  
"여기 누구도 너에게 강요하지 않아. 그냥 있어라."  
"..."  
"얘야."  
"며칠 내로 정리할께요. 말씀 고맙습니다."

여자는 빈 움막으로 돌아와 몸을 뉘였다.  
달라진 것은 없지만 커다란 지붕이요 단단한 벽과 같았던 아비의 부재는 여자를 지치게 했다.  
일단 자고 싶었다.  
몇 번의 악몽에 시달리면서도 여자는 아침까지 일어나지 못했다.

다음날, 여자는 창백한 얼굴로 볕이 많이 드는 자리를 찾아 약꽃 구균을 심었다.  
공동의 창고 앞에 모두를 불러 약재와 음식의 양을 확인하게 했고, 남은 돈과 무기 관리를 새 부락장에게 일임하였다.  
사람들은 먼저 자리를 뜨고, 발터와 여자는 부락 주변의 안전을 확인하기 위해 함께 걸었다.  
마지막 순찰이다.  
이제 움막을 정리하고 간단히 짐을 꾸릴 일만 남았다.  
네 아버지는 좋은 분이셨다, 훌륭하셨고 모두가 존경한다는 이야기가 나왔다.  
씁쓸하게 웃으며 고개를 끄덕이는 여자를 보는 발터의 눈빛이 조급해졌다.

"가지 말아라."  
"이미 끝난 얘기잖아요."  
"젊은 놈들과 짝이 되지 않아도 괜찮아. 몸을 팔지 않아도 된다고."  
"판이 열리면요? 외부인들이 어떤 지 아시잖아요. 아무도 저를 지켜주지 못해요. 그렇게 살고 싶지 않아요."  
"모두가 어떻게든 살고 있어!"  
"발터. 저는, 그렇게 살고 싶지, 않아요."  
"부락을 떠나면 죽을 거다!"  
"떠나는 건 제 선택이에요. 그 다음에 어떤 일이 생기든 저는 괜찮아요."  
"너는 도대체!"  
"이제 이 얘기는 그만하도록 해요."

여자는 미소지으며 다시 발걸음을 옮겼다.  
하지만 발터는 주먹 쥔 손에 힘을 주다 마침내 속내를 털어 놓았다.

"내 아내가 돼라."

이렇게 말도 안되고 기가 막힌 이야기를 들어 본 적이 없다.  
여자는 얼굴을 잔뜩 찡그리며 그를 돌아보았다.

"뭐, 라고요?"  
"내가 지켜주마."  
"당신은 아내가 있잖아요."  
"하지만 내가 사랑하는 사람은 너다."

그가 한걸음 앞으로 온다.  
이글거리는 눈빛이 등골을 오싹하게 하여 여자는 뒤로 물러났다.

"이 부락에 처음 왔을 때부터 너를 봤어."  
"말도 안돼..."

가까이 오지 말라고, 여자가 손을 들며 또 뒤로 물러난다.

"당신 아내에게 미안하지도 않아요?"  
"같이 잘 여자가 필요했을 뿐이다."

또 한걸음, 그가 성큼 앞으로 온다.

"마리와도 뒹굴고 있지. 여기 있는 모든 남자들이 그래. 아내가 있건없건 상관없이. "  
"가까이 오지 말아요."

여자는 뒤로, 발터는 앞으로, 간격은 유지되고 있으나 그들의 걸음은 멈추지 않았다.

"하지만 내 아내가 된다면 너만 안으마. 다른 놈들로부터 너를 지켜줄 수도 있어."

여자는 입술을 물었다.  
아비를 동생처럼 따르던 남자는 저를 삼촌이라 부르라 했었다.  
그런데 지금 하는 말이, 뭐...도대체 뭐...!

"더러워."

그 말은 남자의 이성이 끊어지는 방아쇠가 되었다.  
발터는 사나운 표정으로 달려들었고, 여자는 반대편으로 뛰었다.  
돌이 많고 나무 뿌리가 굽이치는 숲은 도망치기에 적합한 곳이 아니다.  
게다가 저 남자는 다리가 빨라 사냥도 곧잘하던 이가 아닌가.  
빈 숲에 다시 한 번 여자의 비명이 울렸다.

"놔! 놔, 이 짐승!"  
"그래! 어디 한 번 짐승에게 먹혀보라고!"

지쳐...더는 못하겠어...  
악을 쓰며 반항하면서도 여자의 마음은 지쳐갔다.  
못된년이라 했던 마리의 목소리가 떠오른다.  
이쯤에서 정말 그만하고 싶은 마음이 들자 여자는 몸에서 힘을 빼기로 했다.

퍼억!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

발터가 쓰러졌다.  
동시에 그에게 달려드는 검은 그림자에 놀라 여자가 허겁지겁 뒤로 물러난다.  
뒤엉켜 구르던 싸움은 먼저 달려든 이의 압승으로 끝나는 중이다.  
숨을 끊어내려는 도끼가 번쩍 들리자, 여자가 비명을 질렀다.

"안돼요!!!!!!!!!!!"

도끼가 허공에서 멈추고, 발터는 뒤로 기어 도망칠 수 있을 만큼 거리가 멀어지자 씩씩거렸다.

"그래, 네년이 그렇게 비싸게 굴던 이유가 있었구나. 이미 붙어먹은 놈이 있었어."

도끼가 또 한 번 번쩍 들렸다.

"원아이!!!!!!"  
"..."  
"사람들에겐 그가 필요해요."

여자는 도끼를 든 사내 앞을 막고 서서, 잔뜩 뭉게진 얼굴을 내려 보았다.

"발터. 부락 사람들을 부탁해요. 저는 이대로 떠날께요."

여자는 욕을 하며 비굴하게 도망치는 발터의 뒷모습을 끝까지 지켜보았다.  
저런 인간인 줄 몰랐다.  
저런 인간에게 부락민들을 맡겨도 되는걸까?

행여나 거기 남아 내 흉내를 내려하지 말고.

그래, 나는 아버지가 아니다. 나는 내 삶을 살아야 한다.  
부락민들도 그들의 삶을 살겠지.  
그들의 삶까지 책임질 필요는 없다. 그럴 능력도, 자격도 없다.

쏴아-하고 바람이 불었다.  
아직 새순뿐인 숲은 나뭇가지 삐걱대는 소리만 들린다.

여자는 남자를 돌아보았다.  
원아이. 그가 또 여자를 구했다.  
나는 왜 당신 앞에서 약한 모습만 보이는걸까? 내가 이렇게 약한 인간이었나?  
무슨 말을 해야 할지 도무지 모르겠어서 여자는 입을 다물어버렸다.

* * *

여자는 북쪽으로 걸었다.  
남쪽은 사람들이 많고, 그건 더 위험하단 뜻이니까.  
한나절 내내 걷다 멈춘 곳에선 암벽 틈새로 물이 흐르고 있었다.  
목을 축인 여자는 움푹 들어간 바위에 웅크리고 앉아 생존을 고민했다.  
아무 것도 챙겨오지 못했으니 당장 먹을 것을 마련해야 했지만, 일단 좀 쉬고.  
갈증은 해소했으니 일단 좀 쉬고...  
여자는 무릎을 끌어안은 팔에 얼굴을 묻었다.

비몽사몽에 눈을 떴을 때는 밤이었다.  
쏴아-하는 바람 소리는 여전했고, 검은 하늘로 뻗친 나뭇가지들이 흔들리고 있었다.  
느릿하게 깜빡이다 제 몸이 뜨겁다는 걸 알았다.  
시원한 손바닥이 이마를 짚다 내려 와, 여자의 눈을 감겨 주었다.

몸이 흔들리는 것 같다.  
다시 눈을 떴을 때, 누군가가 저를 업은 채 걷고 있음을 알았다.  
너른 등에서 땀내가 난다.  
얼마나 이러고 걸은 걸까...눈이 다시 감겼다.

악몽을 꾸었다.  
무슨 꿈인지 모르겠지만, 계속 도망치고 울부짖고 괴로워했다.  
눈을 뜨면 좋겠는데.  
숨 쉬기가 조금 답답하다 느낄 즈음, 자신의 몸을 감싸는 온기에 다시 잠이 들었다.

* * *

부락엔 난리가 났다.  
빈 움막이 활활 타올랐기 때문이다.  
그 또한 다시 쓸 자원이라, 허무하게 무너져내리는 모습에 사람들은 실망감을 감추지 못했다.  
바람에 불씨가 날릴까, 그래도 타다 남은 것을 건질 수 있지 않을까 하여 남자 여럿이 불을 끄기 위해 동분서주했다.  
그들을 통솔하던 발터가 불길 너머 서 있는 검은 형체를 본 것 같아 눈을 비비는데, 아니다.  
헛것을 보았나 보다.

* * *

조금 뜨겁게도 느껴지는 햇빛이 여자의 얼굴을 비추었다.  
미간을 찌푸리며 눈을 뜨자 맑은 하늘과 새순이 푸른, 나무 꼭대기가 보인다.  
천천히 몸을 일으켜 주위를 살폈다.  
기대고 있는 벽은 높았고, 그 벽과 맞닿아 꺾어진 쪽은 형태를 보아하니 벽난로였나 보다.

'집터구나.'

그것도 돌로 지어지고 꽤 규모가 있었을 집터였다.  
무슨 일인지 몰라도 지금은 무너진 잔해가 어지럽게 흩어지고 쌓여 있었다.

"아..."

어지럽다.  
꽤 오래 앓았던 것 같고, 갈증과 허기를 느낀다.  
그때, 저벅거리며 다가오는 걸음에 놀라지만, 아는 얼굴이라 경계는 풀린다.  
남자가 한쪽으로 시선을 돌리길래 따라가보니, 익숙한 보따리가 있었다.

"부락에 다녀왔어요?"

남자가 끄덕였다.  
그의 손에는 토끼 두 마리가 들려 있었다.  
멀찍히 앉은 남자가 토끼의 배를 가르는 것을 보던 여자는 나뭇가지를 줍기 시작했다.  
잠깐 휘청이는 것에 남자가 벌떡 일어나지만, 여자는 괜찮다는 뜻으로 손을 저으며 하던 일을 계속 했다.  
가죽과 고기 손질이 끝났을 땐, 벽난로가 있었을 자리에 작은 모닥불이 만들어졌다.  
남자는 고기를 잘 다루었고, 여자는 불을 잘 피웠다.

대화는 없었다.  
한번쯤 여자가 입을 열 법도 했지만, 몇 번을 망설이던 여자는 그냥 조용하기를 선택했다.  
남자는 늘 그랬듯이 묵묵히 먹기만 했다.

말리지 않은 따뜻한 고기는 맛있었다.  
죽기 전에 마지막으로 누리는 호사라 해도 괜찮을 만큼이었다.  
배가 부르니 이제 아무래도 좋다 생각했다가, 제 변덕이 웃기다가, 갑자기 울적해진다.  
남자는 끝까지 말이 없다. 저를 보지도 않는다.  
미동도 없는 것을 보니, 여기서 하루 더 지낼 참인가 보다.

아침에 남은 고기를 마저 먹고 머물렀던 흔적을 최대한 지웠다.  
이제 어디로 가야 하나.  
아니, 도대체 여기는 어디인가.  
깊은 숲속인건 알겠다만, 저도 모르는 사이 들어온 곳이라 방향을 잡을 수가 없었다.  
두리번 거리던 여자를 보던 남자가 먼저 걷기 시작했다.  
어째야 할지 몰라 여자는 멀뚱히 보고만 있었다.  
한참 멀어지던 남자가 뒤를 돌아본다.  
쏴아-하고 더 부드러운 바람이 불었다.

남자가 다시 걷는다.  
여자는 반대편을 보다 다시 남자의 뒷모습을 보았다.

여자가 남자의 뒤를 따랐다.


	4. Chapter 4

길은 아니었으나 걸음은 멈추지 않았다.  
앞선 남자는 뒤따르는 여자의 속도를 가늠하며 적당한 거리를 유지했다.  
사실 여자는 부러 더 빠르게, 지친 기색을 보이지 않기 위해 애쓰며 걸었다.  
남자가 멈추어야 섰고, 그가 사냥을 할 때 먹을 수 있는 새순을 땄다.  
여자는, 신체 조건 상 남자와 결코 동등할 수 없다는 것을 알고 있었고,  
적어도 짐이 되고 싶진 않았기에 할 수 있는 모든 것을 찾아서 해냈다.

여러 날을 걸었다.  
대화는 없었다.  
짐승과 곤충과 식물을 제외한 생명체도 보이지 않았다.  
이 고요가 폭풍 전야일까 두려워 밤이면 두리번 거리던 여자는,  
저가 잠들 때까지 동요없이 앉아 있는 남자의 뒷모습을 발견할 때마다 안도했다.  
안도하면서도, 이 처지가 맞는 걸까 궁금하고, 불편했다.

때로는 비가 왔다.  
너무 차지 않았지만, 하늘이 어둑해지고 공기가 물기를 머금으면 남자는 비를 피할 곳을 찾아냈다.  
정말 아무 것도 가릴 것이 없는 곳에서 소나기가 내리면 여자를 품고 거적을 덮어 썼다.  
억센 팔에 가두어질 때 여자의 몸은 굳었고, 더운 숨이 귓가에 닿을 때 작은 몸은 떨었다.

남자는 어디로 가고 있다 알려주지 않았지만, 여자는 더 따뜻한 곳으로 가고 있음을 눈치챘다.  
혼자였다면 남쪽으로 내려 갈 엄두를 못냈을 것이다.  
그는 강하고 사나워서 웬만한 싸움에는 겁을 안 내겠지만, 일부러 외진 쪽으로 걷는 것은 여자를 위함이리라.  
그의 보호 아래 안주하는 것은 여자가 원했던 것이 아니다.  
하지만, 내일은 혼자 가리라 마음먹었던 결심은 자신을 지긋이 보다 먼저 걷기 시작하는 남자의 뒷모습에 무너지기만 했다.

* * *

며칠 만에 만난 숲은 무척 울창해보였다.  
안쪽이 다 썩어 텅 빈 고목을 발견한 남자는 안쪽으로 여자를 들이밀고 입구를 막듯이 그 앞에 앉았다.  
먹을 짐승이 많은 만큼 잠결에 먹힐 가능성도 높기 때문이다.  
쪼그려 앉아 남자의 등을 보던 여자가 오랜만에 말을 했다.

"왜 날 데리고 가요?"

남자는 한 번도 목소리를 낸 적 없으니 여자도 대답을 기대하진 않았다.

"따라다니는 나도 웃기지만, 그냥 두는 당신도 이상해."  
"..."

"너무 애쓰지 말아요. 짐이 되는 건 싫으니까."  
"..."

"내가 없어도 당신은 살아요. 그랬으면 좋겠어..."

꿈쩍도 않던 남자가 뒤를 돌아보았다.  
달빛을 받은 그의 눈동자가 반짝였다.  
여자는, 눈도 아름다운 사람이라 생각하다 돌아앉았다.

* * *

풀벌레 소리가 듣기에 좋아서 여자의 눈이 떠졌다.  
밖으로 나와 굽었던 몸을 펴고 주변을 둘러보지만, 새벽 안개가 짙어 시야는 갑갑했다.  
고목 옆에 도끼가 있는 것을 보면 남자는 잠시 자리를 비웠나 보다.  
뭘 해야 하나.  
이 정도면 딸기꽃이 피었을텐데...먹을만한 과일을 기대하는 것은 아직 이른가.  
막상 나서려니 길을 잃을까 두렵다.  
안개가 걷히면 움직일 요량으로 자리에 앉으려던 여자는 발소리에 멈칫 했다.  
모습을 보인 남자는 상체를 훤히 드러내고 바지만 입은 채였다.  
여자가 획-하고 고개를 돌린다.  
발가벗겨진 싸움판 '말'들을 수없이 봤건만, 이상하게 목까지 달아오른다.

남자는 벗은 상의와 함께 서너 마리의 물고기를 내려놓았다.  
힐끗 본 여자는 불을 피웠고, 답지 않게 기침을 많이 했다.

콜록.  
처음 불을 피우는 사람 마냥 연기를 잔뜩 마셔서 기침이 멈추질 않았다.  
남자의 시선이 느껴졌지만, 여자는 애써 외면하며 꿋꿋하게 물고기를 씹었다.  
콜록.  
남자의 시선이 거두어지지 않는다.  
불편하다.  
짜증도 난다.  
여자는 반쯤 남은 고기를 내려놓고 자리에서 일어섰다.

'비려!'

정말 비린내 때문인지 몸이 더워서인지 잘 모르겠다.  
평소라면 꼬박꼬박 무명천에 걸렀을 강물을, 지금 여자는 얼굴을 박고 벌컥 벌컥 마시는 중이다.  
입가를 닦으며 내려보면, 맑은 물 아래로 노니는 물고기와 하늘거리는 수초가 보인다.

'추울까?'

씻은 지 너무 오래 되었다.  
뒤를 돌아 남자가 따라오지 않은 것을 확인한 여자는 옷을 벗는다.  
겹겹이 입은 옷을 열심히 벗고, 오랜만에 틀어올린 머리카락도 푼다.

물은 얼음장 만큼은 아니어도 충분히 아렸다.  
정신이 번쩍 들지만 온도에 익숙해지자 견딜만 했다.  
조르륵, 조르륵, 가느다란 소리를 내며, 강물은 여자의 뽀얀 살을 빛냈다.

여자에게 씻는 건 기분좋은 일이라서 피부를 쓸며 헤실거렸다.  
마음놓고 물에서 논 적은 없으나 온몸을 담그고 휘적거리는 일도 재미있었다.

머리까지 담갔다 일어서기도 한다.  
그때마다 길고 검은 머리카락이 몸에 붙은 비단처럼 반들거렸다.  
한 번 더 물속에 얼굴을 넣으니, 강물이 귓가를 채우며 부글거리고, 코에서, 입에서 뽀글뽀글, 공기 방울이 샜다.  
용기를 내어 눈을 뜬다.  
바로 앞 물고기와 수초를 향해 손을 뻗다가, 커다란 돌 아래 비죽 나온 집게발을 발견했다.  
저도 모르게 활짝 웃으니 뽀그르르- 간신히 머금고 있던 공기가 죄 빠져나간다.

그때에 나타난 커다란, 발!

중심을 잃은 여자의 몸이 미끄러진다.  
물이끼 가득한 바닥에서 균형을 잡지 못해 허우적대던 여자는 단단하게 잡히는 것에 매달려 간신히 물밖으로 얼굴을 들었다.  
"헙!"하며 모자란 숨을 들이마시다, 코로 물이 들어간 바람에 켁켁 거린다.  
따뜻한 것이 허리를 감싸더니, 쑤욱-하고 가슴까지 올려준다.  
그제야 가쁜 숨을 쉬며 매달린 것을 보니, 남자였다.

"하아...하아...하아..."

남자의 투박한 손이 뺨에 붙은 머리카락을 뒤로 넘겼다  
무겁게 성난 눈은 얼굴을 살폈고, 곧, 바들바들 떠는 몸을 두고 먼저 물밖으로 빠져나갔다.  
멀어지는 남자의 뒷모습을 보다 푸릇한 입술을 무는 여자가 가슴께에 손을 올렸다.  
한 켠의 서늘함은 물의 냉기 때문은 아닌 듯 하다.

* * *

깊은 숲으로 들어가나 싶었던 남자가 갑자기 방향을 틀었다.  
부지런히 따라가니 낯선 풍경이 보인다.  
통나무로 세워진 거대한 벽이었다.  
열린 입구 안쪽으로 제법 북적거리는 사람들이 보였고, 그들의 허리춤에 칼이며 도끼며 철퇴가 꽂힌 것에 여자는 흠칫 놀랐다.  
얼굴을 가린 헝겊을 쥐며 뒷걸음질 치는데, 이를 눈치챈 남자가 성큼거리며 다가왔다.  
남자가 손을 내민다.  
여자의 시선은 불안하게 떨리지만 남자의 눈빛은 여전히 단단하다.  
여자는, 부락을 떠나는 것은 자신의 선택이며 그 이후에 일어나는 일은 상관없다 했던 제 말을 떠올리다, 그때까지 내밀고 있던 남자의 손을 잡았다.  
남자의 엄지 손가락이 헝겊으로 감춰진 여자의 손등을 쓸었다.

남자를 따라 들어간 안쪽은 겉보기보다 훨씬 떠들썩한 시장과 같았다.  
큰 마을과 다른 점이라면 날카로운 쇠붙이와 가시우리에 갇힌 노예가 더 많다는 것.  
싸움판 '말'은 아닌 듯, 노예들은 하나같이 비쩍 말라 있었다.  
여자는 겁먹은 시선을 들키지 않기 위해 고개를 숙였다.

남자는 커다란 통나무집으로 여자를 데려갔다.  
입구에 선 호위병이 두 사람을 훑었지만, 남자는 신경쓰지 않는 눈치다.

"바빠! 나중에 와!"

안에서 들리는 걸걸한 목소리는 여자의 것이다.  
이렇게 큰 소리를 내는 당당한 목소리가 여자라는 것에 놀랐는지, 남자의 손에 흠칫 하는 떨림이 전해졌다.  
남자는 괜찮은가 보다.  
그는 묵묵히 서 있기만 했다.

실내가 조용해졌다.

"아이, 씨!"

나무 책상에 무언가 집어던지는 소리가 나더니, 내부에 있던 많은 사람들이 우르르 밖으로 나갔다.

"이렇게 무턱대고 찾아오면 어떡하라고."

뚜벅뚜벅 걷는 소리가 멈추고, 가죽으로 만든 신발 끝이 보인다.

"이건 뭔데?"

난데없이 턱이 들렸다.  
작은 몸이 화들짝 놀라자 남자가 잡고 있던 손에 힘을 주었다.

"어디서 곱상한 거 하나 주워가지고...쯧. 어디에 써먹으라고? 어?"

나이 많은 금발의 여자는 당당한 풍채를 가졌고, 겉으로 드러난 흉터 많은 팔뚝도 범상치 않았다.  
작은 여자의 앞뒤와 위아래를 확인한 여자가 다시 자리로 가 앉더니 나무 책상 위 말린 종이를 노려보며 한 마디 했다.

"일단 가서 쉬고 있어."

낯선 이들이 두 사람을 다른 작은 오두막으로 안내했다.  
가는 길에 주변을 보던 여자는 이 요새의 이상한 점을 하나 더 발견한다.  
남자 만큼이나 여자가 많았고, 여자들도 모두 무기를 들고 있었다.  
앞서 걷고 있는 여자의 몸에도 긴 활이 걸려있지 않은가.  
슬쩍 보이는 손을 보면 마디마다 굳은 살이 박혀 있었다.  
저 활이 장식은 아니란 말이다.

"부를 때까지 안에서 기다리라는 헬가의 명령입니다."

퉁명스럽지만 적절한 예의를 지키며 낯선 이들이 사라진다.  
그 뒤로 주욱, 이 작은 오두막 안에 남자와 여자만 머물고 있는거다.  
큰 마을 여관에서처럼 마른 짚으로 만든 침대가 있었고, 작은 식탁 하나와 의자 두 개도 있었다.  
가운데에 놓인 화로 덕분에 공기는 따뜻하고 보송하다.  
어리둥절한 채로 서 있는 여자와 달리 남자는 편안하게 의자에 앉았다.

침묵이 불편해질 즈음, 퉁퉁-하고 문을 두드린 이가 거침없이 안으로 들어왔다.  
그 뒤로 네 명의 장정이 커다란 욕조를 들고 온다.  
쇠로 만든 욕조는 매우 컸고, 그 안엔 김이 모락모락 오르는 물이 가득했다.  
그들은 욕조만 내려놓고 또 훌쩍 나가버린다.

여자는 여전히 놀란 눈으로 이게 도대체 뭐냐 묻고 있었지만, 남자는 여전히 대답이 없다.  
물끄러미 여자를 보고 있더니 자세를 바꾸어 벽을 보고 앉았다.

'아...'

씻으라는 말인가 보다.  
뭘 하라는 건지는, 그래, 알겠다. 근데 왜?  
너무 순진하게 따라와서 넙죽 팔리는 걸까?  
깨끗이 씻고 날 잡아가세요-하는 꼴인가?

헌데, 들짐승처럼 지낸 몸은 김이 오르는 저 물에 들어가고 싶었나보다.  
절로 올라간 손이 옷을 벗기 시작한거다.  
하나하나 벗어 내려 놓으면서도 여자의 머릿속은 '왜? 뭐하는거야?'하는 생각이 끊이질 않았다.  
물론 완전히 벗은 몸을 욕조에 앉혔을 땐 그마저도 사라졌다.

물은 희멀건 색이었다.  
무언가를 섞었는지, 미끌거리고 좋은 향이 난다.  
둥둥 떠 있는 것은 아마도 목욕에 좋은 약풀일 것이다.  
두 뺨이 발갛게 달궈지자 여자는 태어나서 처음 경험하는 호사에 눈물이 났다.

조로록 조로록.  
뽀그르르르.  
첨벙.  
통...통...

물은 여전히 따뜻했다.  
욕조는 지나치게 컸다.  
여자가 하얀 얼굴로 여전히 등을 보이고 앉아 있는 남자를 보았다.

"원아이."  
"..."  
"당신도 들어와요."

여자는 그 말을 끝으로 뒤돌아 앉은 바람에 남자의 어깨가 움직인 것을 보지 못했다.  
그저 몸을 최대한 웅크려서 남자가 앉을 공간을 만들었다.  
남자에게서는 인기척이 없다.

"따뜻할 때 들어와요."  
"..."

여전히 꿈쩍하지 않는다.  
미간을 찡그린 여자가 짜증을 담아 한 번 더 재촉했다.

"빨리!"

그제서야 남자는 일어섰다.  
첨벙거리며 남자의 몸이 들어오자, 수면은 겨우 넘치지 않을 만큼 위로 올라갔고,  
흔들리는 목욕물의 찰박임이 멈출 때까지 둘은 움직이지 않았다.  
노곤했던 여자가 눈꺼풀을 꿈뻑이며 물었다.

"나...아까 그 여자한테 팔 거에요?"

당연하게도 대답은 없다.  
뭘 기대했던건 아니지만, 이번엔 좀 서운하다.  
가늘게 뜬 눈으로 획- 뒤도는 바람에 목욕물은 또 흔들거렸다.

"팔 거냐구요."

여자의 귓가에 붙은 잔머리에서 똑, 똑, 하고 물이 떨어졌다.  
더운 물에 달궈진 뺨과 뽀얗게 불은 피부가 대비되는 것을 보던 남자는 천천히 고개를 저었다.  
그의 눈을 보고 있으면 마음이 누그러진다.  
무턱대고 믿게 되는 순진한 제 마음을 탓하며 여자는 조용히 말했다.

"뒤 돌아요."

남자는 순순히 뒤로 돌아 앉았다.  
일어서는가 싶던 여자는 잠시 후 다시 앉더니 남자의 등에 손바닥을 댔다.  
그리고 돌아 보려는 남자에게 "가만히 있어요."하고는, 욕조에 떠다니는 약풀을 모아잡고 남자의 등을 닦는다.

조로록 조로록, 찰랑찰랑...물소리가 오두막을 채웠다.


	5. Chapter 5

밖이 소란스러운 아침.  
오두막엔 여자 혼자였고, 탁자 위에는 빵 한 덩이와 눈에 익은 도끼가 있었다.  
지난 밤, 남자는 낯선 이들에게 불려갔다가, 얼마 후 뜬눈으로 기다렸던(그러나 자는 척을 했던) 여자에게 돌아와 곁에 누웠다.  
별 일은 없었다.  
그러니 지금 남자의 부재를 걱정하지 않아도 된다고, 여자는 계속 스스로를 다독였다.  
빵을 뜯어 오물오물 씹었다.  
빵이라니.  
곡물이라곤 가루를 내어 끓여먹은 게 전부였던 여자는 식감과 맛에 조용히 놀라고 있었다.

남자가 굶었을지도 몰라 반을 남긴 여자는 밖으로 나갔다.  
나서기까지 문앞에서 한참을 떨었건만, 막상 밖에 나오는 여자를 신경쓰는 사람은 아무도 없었다.  
오고가는 사람들을 흘낏거리며 열심히 걸었던 여자는, 요새의 끝 공사장에서 일하는 남자를 발견할 수 있었다.  
커다란 나무에 붙어 가지를 정리 중인 사람들 사이에 땀흘리는 그가 보인다.  
그제야 긴장이 풀렸다.

"왜 그렇게 꽁꽁 싸매고 다녀요?"

날아온 질문에 놀란 여자가 소리나는 쪽을 보니, 앞치마 가득 풀을 담은 또래 여자가 서 있다.  
그 풀이 뭔지 안다.  
음식으로도, 약으로도 쓰는 것. 북쪽에서는 키우기 힘들었던 것.  
그걸 저렇게 한가득 가질 수 있다니, 여자의 눈이 커졌다.

"여자 맞구나! 그럴 줄 알았어요. 태가 너무 곱잖아."

스스럼 없이 말하는 이가 웃으며 걸었다.  
여전히 나무에 붙어있는 남자를 보던 여자는 잠시 망설이다 그녀를 따랐다.

"여기선 가리지 않아도 돼요. 여자라고 건드리는 사람은 없거든요."

저가 온몸을 가리려 애쓰는 이유를 알면서 이곳에선 그게 필요없단다.  
어떻게 그럴 수 있지?

"왜요?"  
"그러다 걸리면 헬가가 거기를 잘라버리니까!"

여자는 뒷통수를 맞은 듯 멍했다.  
그대로 서서 텃밭 잡초를 뽑기 시작한 이를 지켜보더니, 손과 얼굴을 가리고 있던 헝겊을 풀어 주머니에 쑤셔 넣는다.  
그리고, 이제 막 노래를 흥얼거리기 시작한 이의 곁에 앉아 잡초를 뽑았다.

* * *

"이상한 곳이에요."

나란히 누워있던 남자가 고개를 돌려 여자를 보았다.  
여자는 천장을 보며 졸린 눈을 깜빡였다.

"하지만 재밌는 곳 같아요."

졸음을 이기지 못한 고단한 눈이 감긴다.  
쌕쌕거리는 여자의 고개가 조금 떨구어지자, 남자는 이불을 끌어 여자의 어깨까지 올려주었다.

* * *

오늘도 남자는 먼저 나서려나 보다.  
조용히 나가려는 것을 여자가 불러 세웠다.

"바구니 안에..."

여자의 목소리가 잔뜩 잠겼다.  
눈을 비비는 여자를 보던 남자가 바구니를 덮은 헝겊을 들추면, 먹기 좋게 손질된 뿌리 채소와 빵이 있다.

"먹고 가요."

그러곤 침대머리에 기대 앉은 채 꾸벅꾸벅 졸았다.  
식사를 마친 남자가 다가와 곁에 앉으니, 인기척에 여자의 눈이 떠진다.  
꿈뻑거리는 눈이 남자를 본다.  
남자의 시선도 고요했다.

"머리..."

여자가 남자의 머리카락을 가리켰다.

"길었어요."  
"..."  
"내가 땋아줘도 돼요?"

그게 뭐 어려운 질문이라고, 남자는 한참이나 대답없이 여자를 보기만 했다.  
결국 답답했던 여자가 이불 밖으로 나와 남자의 등 뒤로 기어왔다.

남자의 머리카락을 묶었던 노끈이 삭았다.  
툭-하고 끊어진 것을 바닥에 던져놓고, 여자는 품속에서 길다란 천조각을 꺼냈다.  
아비와 부락 노인들의 머리카락을 늘 제손으로 손질했기에 겨우 뒷목을 덮는 남자의 머리카락을 땋는 일은 아주 쉬웠다.  
여자가 중얼거린다.

"난 오늘도 텃밭에 갈거에요. 거기 약풀이 엄청 많아."  
"..."

"소냐라는 여자가 있는데 내가 귀찮을 정도로 물어도 잘 가르쳐줘요."  
"..."

"아까 먹은 거 맛있죠?"

남자가 가볍게 끄덕였다.

"그게 조금 더 자라면 훨씬 달대요. 그걸로 절임도 담근다는데, 절인다는 게 뭔지 모르겠어."

마무리에 집중하느라 여자의 말소리가 멈추었다.  
둥글게 말아 올린 머리카락을 묶고, 길게 남은 천조각은 아비에게 배운대로 매듭을 만들었다.

"됐어요."

여자가 나서기엔 너무 이른 아침이다.  
조금 더 누울 요량으로 이불에 파고든 여자는 왜 남자가 일어서지 않고 계속 앉아있을까를 생각하다 다시 잠이 들었다.

* * *

그런 날이 이어졌다.  
이른 아침에 남자가 나가고 얼마 후 여자도 나간다.  
각자 자리를 찾아 일을 하다가 해가 지면 물과 음식을 얻어 귀가했다.  
남자는 이곳을 잘 아는 것 같았고, 여자는 소냐로부터 요새의 삶을 배웠다.

"같이 있는 사람은 남편이에요?"

뭐라 대답해야할 지 몰라서 여자가 머뭇거렸다.  
남자와 입을 맞췄어야 했나, 그냥 솔직하게 말해도 되나.  
소냐는 호탕하게 웃었다.

"대답안해도 돼요. 그건 중요하지 않으니까. 며칠 뒤에 헬가가 잔치를 열면 데리고 와요."  
"잔치요?"  
"봄에 처음 수확한 것들로 먹고 마시면서 노는 거에요. 춤도 추고!"

소냐가 노래를 흥얼거리며 몸을 빙그르르 돌렸다.

"춤이요?"  
"응! 춤!"

보이지 않는 상대와 열심히 춤을 추던 소냐가 멀뚱히 보고 있는 여자에게 물었다.

"춤 안춰요?"  
"해본 적이 없어요."  
"이런! 그게 얼마나 재밌는건데! 일어나봐요."

어색해서 어쩔 줄 모르는 여자의 손을 잡고 소냐가 춤을 추었다.  
소냐는 까르르 웃으며 여자를 이끌었고, 마지못해 움직이는 여자의 이마에 송글송글 땀이 맺혔다.

* * *

"나 오늘..."

남자가 고개를 돌려보면 여자는 남자를 향해 옆으로 누운 채다.  
피곤해서 눈도 못뜨고 있다.

"오늘 혼났어요."

여자를 향해 옆으로 눕는 남자의 표정이 사납다.

"왜냐면..."

여자가 입을 가리고 느릿하게 하품을 한다.

"일하다가 춤을 췄거든요..."

남자의 미간에 잡혔던 주름이 펴진다.  
그대로 잠들었나 싶어서 이불을 올려주고 말간 얼굴을 보고 있으니, 여자가 조그맣게 말했다.

"재밌었어..."

이제 정말 잠들었다.  
스르륵 내려 온 머리카락을 뒤로 넘겨 준 남자는 조금 더 여자를 보다 눈을 감았다.

* * *

듣자하니 봄의 첫 수확과 가을의 마지막 수확에 맞춰 잔치가 열린단다.  
모두가 이날 하루는 밤새도록 먹고 놀 수 있대고, 근방에선 꽤 유명했던지 요새를 찾는 외지인이 평소보다 많았다.  
여자도 소냐를 따르며 아침부터 음식 준비를 도왔다.

"너! 이리 와!"

공동 주방을 책임지고 있는 노인이 여자를 불렀다.  
큰 오두막에 다녀오라며 둘둘 말린 양피지를 건네준다.  
그곳엔 우두머리 헬가가 있다.  
여자는 주눅든 모습으로 헬가에게 양피지를 건내고 대답을 기다렸다.

"약풀에 대해 잘 안다지?"

헬가는 걸걸한 목소리로 물었다.

"아뇨...소냐에게 배우는 중입니다."  
"주방장 말로는 농작물 관리도 꼼꼼히 한다던데."  
"..."

헬가는 여전히 양피지를 보고 있었다.  
여자는 슬쩍 헬가의 얼굴을 살핀다.  
굳게 닫힌 입매와 커다란 눈매가 시원스럽고, 체구가 큰 것과 상관없이 그녀는 주변을 압도하는 아우라를 가진 사람이다.

"좋아. 전서구가 가져온 소식에 의하면 사냥나간 애들이 멧돼지를 잡았다니 주방장에게 이대로 하라고 전해."

곁에 있던 사람들이 휘파람을 불며 환호했다.

"시끄러워!"

하지만 헬가의 얼굴에도 미소가 가득하다.  
그녀는 다시 양피지를 말아 여자에게 건네면서 말했다.

"쓸모있다는 건 중요한거야."

여자의 눈이 반짝였다.

공동 주방으로 돌아온 여자는 태어나서 처음 본 커다란 멧돼지에 놀랐다.  
주방장은 피 한 방울도 흘리지 않으려 애썼고, 꺼내진 내장도 식재료로 쓰이기 위해 바삐 옮겨졌다.  
고기를 자르는 여러 명 중엔 남자도 있었다.  
돼지피를 뒤집어 쓴 모습은 싸움판에서와 다르지 않았지만, 여자는 그의 눈에 살기가 없음을 알았다.  
어느 정도 정리되고 남자가 물러섰을 때, 그는 자신을 보고있는 여자를 발견했다.

요새 밖으로 나온 두 사람은 강가로 왔다.  
여자는 바닥에 앉아 남자가 피칠갑인 몸을 담그고 씻는 것을 지켜보았다.

"안 다쳤어요?"

남자가 끄덕였다.

"사냥하러 간다고 말이라도 해주지..."

난 오늘도 방벽 공사장에 있는 줄 알았는데...  
하긴, 언제는 말을 했나.  
여자의 입이 비죽 나온다.

다 씻은 남자가 곁에 와 섰다.  
여자는 들고 있던 그의 상의를 건네주고 종종 걸음으로 먼저 돌아간다.

밤하늘은 땅보다 환했다.  
맑은 날엔 늘 그랬다.  
땅은 횃불 몇 개만 가졌지만, 밤하늘은 셀 수 없이 많은 별을 가졌으니까.  
하지만 잔치가 시작된 오늘만큼은 땅이 더 밝았다.  
커다란 모닥불을 중심에 두고, 만들 수 있는 최대한의 횃불이 세워졌기 때문이다.  
곳곳에 마련된 더할 수 없이 풍성한 식탁 주위로 사람들이 모였다.  
그들은 웃고 떠들었으며, 오늘 만큼은 배불리 산다는 지주니 성주니 하는 것들이 부럽지 않았다.

소리를 낼 수 있는 것들이 악기가 되고, 목청이 좋은 이들이 노래를 불렀다.  
드디어, 모두가 고대하던 춤판이 열린 것이다.  
남녀노소를 불문하고 발을 구르며 팔을 흔들었다.  
운이 좋으면 외로운 이들은 짝을 얻을 수도 있을 것이다.

조금 떨어진 곳에서 춤판을 구경하는 여자는 웃었다.  
같이 낄 용기는 없지만 구경만으로도 재밌었다.  
함께 앉은 여자들과 아이들도 저들끼리 춤을 추거나 박수를 쳤다.  
주변을 둘러보다 멀리 앉은 남자를 발견했다.  
그는 여자를 보고 있었다.  
남자도 무리에 낄 생각은 없어 보였지만, 그가 자신을 보고 있다는 것에 여자의 얼굴이 달아올랐다.

민망한 얼굴을 돌리고 아장아장 걷는 아이 하나의 재롱을 받아주었다.  
전부터 곁눈질 하던 사내와 춤을 추고 있는 소냐의 웃음이 싱그럽다.  
늘 화만 내던 주방장 곁엔 비슷하게 나이 먹은 여인이 웃고 있었다.  
노란 횃불이 아주 예뻤다.

한참 뒤에 다시 고개를 들면 남자가 보이지 않는다.  
이런 날에는 같이 있어줄 수도 있지 않나...  
여자의 입이 또 비죽 나온다.

말은 많이 안 했지만 들리는 수다가 하나같이 재밌어서 시간가는 줄 모른다.  
이제는 제법 이를 드러내고 웃던 여자는 문득 자신을 바라보는 시선에 고개를 돌렸다.  
자신을 보고 있던 헬가가 고개를 끄덕이곤 사내들 무리에 섞였다.

다시 여자들의 수다에 귀를 기울이다 여자는 문득 가슴 속에 스미는 냉기를 느꼈다.  
두리번거리며 남자를 찾았다.  
그는, 어디에도 보이지 않았다.  
곁에 있는 여자에게 속삭이고 자리에서 일어나, 잔치판 둘레를 걸으며 남자를 찾아본다.  
없다.  
그의 모습은 어디에도 없다.  
남자를 찾는 눈이 다시 헬가와 마주쳤다.  
헬가는 입을 다물고 여자의 시선을 외면했다.

등골이 서늘해진다.  
숨이 가빠진다.

한달음에 도착한 작은 오두막은 텅 비어 있었고, 그의 도끼도 보이지 않았다.


	6. Chapter 6

여자는 요새 밖으로 뛰었다.  
훤한 보름달을 불빛 삼아 강물을 따라 뛰었다.  
남쪽이다.  
그는 남쪽으로만 걸었으니까.

"원아이!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

여자는 거칠게 숨쉬며 남자를 불렀다.  
돌덩이와 나무 뿌리 때문에 속도를 낼 수 없어 화가 난다.

"원아이!!!!!!!!!!!!"

그래도 악을 쓰며 달렸다.  
멀리가지 못했을거라 애써 생각하면서도 자꾸, 자꾸 눈물이 난다.  
결국 미처 발견하지 못한 돌부리에 걸려 "악!"하고 바닥에 굴렀다.  
일어나야 하는데...일어나야 하는데...  
접지른 발목을 움켜잡고서 여자는 놓아버린 것들을 떠올렸다.  
얼굴도 모르는 어머니, 텃밭이 있었던 집, 허무하게 가버린 아버지와 부락의 사람들.  
아비는 늘 놓아주라고, 비우라고, 보내주고 돌아서라고 했다.

"아니야!"

어떻게 그래.  
어떻게 그럴 수 있어.  
그렇게 하면 덜 괴롭다고 했는데, 아버지, 아니야!  
죽을 거 같아!  
너무 아파!

"원아이!!!!!!!!!!"

여자는 다시 일어나 뛰었지만 얼마 안 가 또 넘어지고, 차오른 숨 때문에 구역질이 났다.  
욱, 욱, 거리다, 결국엔 비명같은 소리를 내지르며 오열한다.

"아아아아아으으!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

당신이 어떻게 그래.  
어떻게 날 두고 떠날 수 있어.  
날 여기까지 데리고 왔잖아.  
날 이렇게 만들어놨잖아.

여자는 엎드려 오열했다.  
바닥을 치고 어깨를 들썩였다.  
들렸던 것일까.  
괴로워하던 여자의 귀에 나뭇가지 밟는 소리가 들렸다.

남자가 보였다.  
그는 정말 떠나는 길이었는지 작게나마 꾸린 짐을 매고 있었다.  
여자는 남자를 향해 힘껏 뛰었다.  
눈물에 시야가 가려져 휘청거리니 남자가 짐을 던져놓고 달려왔다.

와락!하고 여자는 남자의 목덜미를 안았다.  
다시 한 번 울음이 터지고, 남자의 큰 몸뚱아리를 작은 품에 가두려는듯 열심히 매달리며 끌어 당겼다.  
여자의 오열과 매달리는 몸에 어쩔 줄 모르던 남자의 두 팔이 마침내 여자를 안는다.  
고개 숙여 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고, 울고 있는 몸을 감싼 팔을 더욱 조인다.  
여자는 숨이 막혔지만 그를 놓치지 않아 기뻤다.  
놓아주지 않아도 괴롭지 않아서 안도했다.  
한참을 그렇게 서로를 안고 있었다.

* * *

여자가 진정되자 남자는 품을 열어 얼굴을 확인했다.  
원망이 가득 담긴 얼굴은 잔뜩 젖어 있다.

"나빠...당신, 정말 나빠."

남자는 거친 손과 소매로 조심조심 여자의 얼굴을 닦았다.  
가만히 두고 있던 여자가 다시 울음을 터트리려 하자, 멈칫하던 남자의 두 손이 여자의 뺨을 감싼다.  
절박하게 매달린 여자의 눈.  
갈증에 타들어가는 남자의 눈.

누가 먼저랄 것 없이 둘은 입을 맞추었다.

* * *

보름달이 기울어지며 더 많은 별이 쏟아질 때,  
그 아래 어둑하고 졸졸 흐르는 물소리만 들리는 곳, 보드라운 풀과 이끼가 폭신한 곳에, 남자와 여자가 있었다.

그냥 그렇게 되는 것이다.  
여자의 앞에서 걷기 시작했을 때, 남자의 따뜻한 팔이 물속에 잠긴 허리를 감았을 때, 이런 일은 예견되었을 지도 모른다.  
아니 어쩌면, 두 사람 사이에 맑은 물이 담긴 사발이 놓였을 때부터일지도.

조심스레 벗겨진 여자의 몸은 달빛을 받아 푸르고 신성했다.  
남자의 시선을 잡은 것은 굴곡진 가슴도, 숨겨진 처녀도 아닌, 여자의 목에 걸린 것이다.  
은반지 두 개와 끈 하나.  
그 끈이 제 머리카락을 묶고 있던 것임을 알아본 남자가 눈을 빛냈다.  
일찍이 품었던 마음을 이렇게 들키고, 여자는 부끄러워 짙은 속눈썹을 내리깔았다.

"추워요..."

남자의 두 손이 천천히, 부드럽게, 허리를 감싸다 등줄기를 따라 올라온다.  
거친 손바닥이 따뜻하다.  
여자는 깊게 숨 쉬며 남자의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다.

* * *

"아파..."

생애 처음 맞이하는 연인이 아프다.  
어떻게 이런 게 몸에 들어올 수 있을까.  
하지만 차오르는 감정이 더 커서 여자는 남자의 등을 끌어 당겼다.  
여자도 몰랐던 내부를 가르며 들어오는 남자는 동시에 여린 살에 붉은 흔적을 남기며 입을 맞췄다.

이대로 몸이 갈라지는 것은 아닐까.  
아프지만 그러해도 좋겠다고 여자는 생각했다.

남자는 여자의 귓가에 입술을 대고 한 번도 들어본 적 없는 날것의 신음을 흘렸다.  
짐승의 으르렁거림 같기도 했고, 전율을 못이긴 한숨같기도 했다.  
뜻을 담은 말은 아니었어도 처음 듣는 그의 목소리가 너무 좋아서, 여자는 앓다가도 웃었다.

잠시 고개를 든 남자의 얼굴이 무거워진다.  
그 뺨을 어루만지며 여자가 속삭였다.

"괜찮아요..."

그래도 주저하는 남자에게 여자는 미소지었다.

"안아줘요."

허락받은 남자가 여자의 몸을 힘껏 조이며 깊게 들어왔다.  
깊이, 강하게, 뜨거운 숨을 토하며 한 번, 또 한 번, 그렇게 오래 그대로.  
제 가슴에 얼굴을 부비는 남자를 어루만지며 여자는 조용히 웃었다.  
이것이 왜 좋은 지는 처음이라 모르겠으나, 저를 욕망하는 남자는 묘한 만족감을 느끼게 한다.  
만족스러운데다, 그가 달려들고 거칠어질수록 여자의 몸도 끓어 오르는 것이다.  
그래서일까.  
무섭고 아프기만 했던 처음에 반해 두 번째는 흠뻑 젖어든다.

단 한 번도 몸을 떼지 않은 남자가 세 번째로 여자를 파고 들었을 때, 신음하던 여자는 전과 다른 생경한 감각에 몽롱했던 시야를 바로잡았다.  
제 연인이 주는 절정이 무척 낯설다.

"무서워...!"

휘몰아치는 감각에 여자는 바들거렸다.  
하지만 남자의 억센 두 팔은 꼼짝할 수 없도록 조여들었고, 뱃속은 금방이라도 뚫릴 듯 빠르고 깊숙하게 들이받쳤다.

"그...! 흣, 그만!"

공기가 모자란 듯 숨 쉬기 바빴던 여자의 호흡이 멈추더니 허벅지가 굳어지며 바르르 떨었다.  
여자는, 남자의 어깨에 이를 박으며 울음에 섞인 신음을 막아보지만, 숨 넘어가는 가는 소리까지 막을 순 없었다.  
그 소리를 부름으로 받아들였는지, 남자는 그 어느 때보다도 강하게 여자의 몸을 헤집었다.  
기절할 것 같은 여자가 손톱을 세워 남자의 등을 긁다 툭, 툭, 때려보지만, 남자의 발정은 빠르게 쳐대기만 한다.

"그만...!"

여자는 남자의 몸이 전율하는 것을 고스란히 느꼈다.  
앞선 두 번 보다도 깊게 울리는 신음이 여자의 가슴을 설레게 한다.  
그의 몸이 떨고 있는 것이 기쁘다.  
이 절정을 준 사람이 당신이라서 감사하다.

* * *

하늘을 향해 손을 뻗은 여자는 별을 잡을 것처럼 휘휘 저어본다.  
더 크고 긴 손이 올라와 여자의 손을 잡고, 아래로 끌어 와 입을 맞췄다.  
하는 양을 그대로 보고 있으니, 남자는 여자의 손바닥과 손등에도, 손가락 마디마디에도 입을 맞추었다.  
그가 몸을 일으켜 여자를 내려보았다.  
여자는 지친 듯 나른한 눈을 깜빡였다.  
늘어진 몸을 훑어보던 남자가 다시 입을 맞추면 여전히 잡힌 손으로 깍지를 끼는 여자가 입을 벌린다.  
남자의 다리 하나가 또 비집고 들어오고, 여자는 기쁜 마음으로 아래를 벌려 주었다.

* * *

안개 자욱한 새벽.  
아래에서부터 올라오는 통증이 잠을 깨운다.  
간신히 눈을 뜬 여자는 바로 앞에 앉아 자신을 내려보고 있는 남자를 발견했다.  
졸린 눈을 꿈뻑이며 보고 있으니 남자가 흘러내린 머리카락을 넘겨주었다.

강물이 졸졸 흐른다.  
흔한 숲새가 울고 있다.  
쏴아-하는 바람이 촉촉하다.

달라진 것은 없다.  
요새의 오두막은 잠시 머무는 동굴과도 같은 것.  
안락함과 정착을 꿈꿨던 게 아니었던 여자는 눈앞에 남자가 있는 것으로 충분했다.

여자가 천천히 몸을 일으키자 남자가 무언가를 툭- 내려놓는다.  
여자의 짐이다.  
그새 더 늘어난 살림까지 야무지게 챙겨 온 보따리였다.

"오두막에 다녀왔어요?"

남자가 끄덕였다.  
빠진 것 없이 잘 챙겨온 게 기특하기는 한데, 문득 또 저 혼자 두고 자리 비운 게 서운하다.  
툭.  
남자의 팔뚝을 쳐 본다.  
뜻을 몰라 가만히 있는 남자를 외면하고, 여자는 벌떡 일어섰다.

"씻고 올께요."

남자는 앞서 걸었고, 여자는 뒤를 쫒았다.  
달라진 것이 있었다.  
여자의 쌕쌕거리는 숨소리가 들릴 만큼 둘의 간격이 좁아진 것이다.  
이제 남자는 여자가 평소보다 빨리 걸었다는 것을 알게 되었고, 들키지 않을 만큼 느리게 속도를 줄여 나갔다.

"아!"

여자가 넘어졌다.  
넘어질만큼 험한 길은 아닌데.  
여자는 얼굴을 붉히며 급히 일어났지만, 다시 휘청이는 바람에 남자의 팔을 잡고 말았다.  
이제와서 새삼스레 약한 척을 하려는 게 아니다.  
여자는 조금 억울한 마음이 들어 자세를 고치며 말했다.

"아파서..."

왜 난 걷기도 힘든데 당신은 멀쩡한가.  
이런 것까지 뒤쳐지는 게 기분이 상한다.

다시 걸으려는 여자를 잡은 것은 남자다.  
남자는 여자의 팔을 잡고 물끄러미 내려보았다.

"왜요?"

퉁명스레 물으니 여자의 앞으로 와 등을 보이며 한쪽 무릎을 굽힌다.  
제 기억이 맞다면 저 너른 등에 업힌 적이 있다.  
나를 업고서 당신은 무슨 생각을 했을까.  
여자가 꼼짝도 하지 않으니 남자도 그랬다.  
그가 고집부리는 모습은 이상하고...뱃속이 간질거리게 했다.

여자가 남자에게 업혔다.  
이 정도 무게는 별 거 아닌듯, 남자는 아까와 같은 속도로 잘만 걸었다.  
그의 목덜미를 끌어 안은 여자는 뺨을 대고 있는 그의 목에서 심장이 울리는 것을 느꼈다.


	7. Chapter 7

여정은 이어졌다.  
대체로 남자가 조금 앞서 걸었고, 때때로 풍경이 좋을 때 들뜬 여자의 걸음이 앞섰다.  
길이 거칠 땐 나란히 걸었고, 오르막에선 남자가, 내리막에선 여자가 뒤에 있었다.

비가 내리면 쉬었다.  
비를 피할 곳을 잘 찾던 남자는, 피한 곳에서도, 피하지 못한 곳에서도 여자를 품에 안았다.  
여자는 잔뜩 움크린 채 그가 하는대로 내버려 두었다.

그게 전부였다.  
하지만 여자는 남자가 자신을 더 자주 본다는 것을 알았고, 남자는 여자의 악몽이 뜸해지는 것을 알았다.  
그것도 큰 변화라서 남자와 여자는 매일이 낯설었다.

완연한 봄날.  
남자는 움직이는 것들을 수월하게 잡았고 여자는 새로운 조리법을 시도했다.  
요새에서의 생활은 잠시였지만 똑똑했던 여자는 많은 것을 배웠는데,  
몇몇 식물은 익혀 먹으면 배탈이 나지 않는다는 것, 어떤 식물은 고기와 함께 구우면 비린내를 없앤다는 것도 그랬다.  
새로 얻은 부싯돌로 쉽게 불을 피웠고, 불과 작은 쇠그릇으로 양질의 음식을 해먹었다.  
떠돌이 생활은 분명 고단하지만 따뜻하고 풍요로운 계절은 두 사람의 몸에 살이 오르게 했다.

여자가 방금 구운 고기 위에 하얀 가루를 털었다.

"소냐가 준 소금도 이게 마지막이에요."

오늘 땀을 많이 흘린 남자에게 먼저 한 덩이 내밀었다.  
남자는 조용히 받아들고 우적우적 씹었고, 마주앉은 여자도 오물거렸다.

"어떤 땅에는 소금으로 된 돌이 있대요."

남자가 여자를 보았다.

"부락에 있을 때 외지인들이 하는 말을 들었어요. 소냐도 들어봤대.  
주방장님이 그러는데 맛도 다르대요.  
바닷물을 말리지 않아도 소금을 얻는다니, 좋은 땅인가봐..."  
"..."

"하지만 난 어딘지도 모르는 땅보다 바다를 보고 싶어요. 한 번도 못봤거든."  
"..."

"어떻게 물이 짤 수 있지...이상해."  
"..."

종알거리던 여자가 발딱 고개를 들고 남자를 보았다.

"계속 가다보면 바다가 나올까요?"

남자가 끄덕였다.  
두 눈이 동그랗게 된 여자가 입꼬리를 올렸다.

"진짜 바다로 가요?"

남자가 또 끄덕였다.  
눈을 빛내던 여자의 얼굴에 설레임이 담긴다.  
그러다 저를 계속 보고 있는 남자의 시선을 알아채곤 달아오른 얼굴을 숙였다.  
오물오물...우적우적...다시 조용한 식사가 이어졌다.

강줄기를 따라 계속 걷던 어느 날, 운 좋게 작은 숲을 만났다.  
숲은 그늘과 열매와 누울 자리를 주기 때문에 반가운 곳이고, 운이 좋으면 씻을 자리도 찾을 수 있다.  
남자가 짐을 내려 놓고 도끼를 꺼내 든다.  
여자를 지긋이 보고 있으면, 여자는 그가 잠시 자리를 비울 것임을 알게 된다.

"다녀와요."

가볍게 끄덕인 남자가 사라진다.  
여자도 짐을 내리고 불을 피우기 위해 나뭇가지를 주웠다.  
송글송글 땀이 오르고 그늘에서도 등이 축축해지자, 여자는 씻기로 했다.  
나무를 쌓아놓았으니 당장 할 일은 다한 셈이다.

얕으나마 맑은 물이다.  
머리카락을 내리고, 상의를 훌렁 벗은 여자가 세수부터 한다.  
시원하다.  
고개를 들어 수면을 보면 반짝거리는 것이 평화롭다.  
땀에 젖은 몸과 머리카락을 씻고 물가 바위에 앉은 여자는 목에 걸린 반지를 만지작 거렸다.  
부모의 손에 끼어 있던 은반지 두 개는 꺼멓게 변색된 상태지만, 이게 눈에 덜 띄니까 굳이 닦지 않는다.  
여자는 멍하니 수면을 보며 손가락만 꼼지락 거렸다.

얼마나 있었을까.  
아마 꽤 오래 그렇게 앉았던 거 같다.  
바스락, 잔가지 밟히는 소리에 급히 앞가슴을 가리며 일어서니 남자가 보였다.  
여자는 어쩌나 당황하지만, 뭐...처음 보인 것도 아니고...게다가 바지는 입고 있는 걸...하며 다시 자리에 앉았다.  
그래도 다가오는 발소리에 앞가슴은 가린 채다.

남자도 윗옷을 벗었다.  
그도 씻고 싶었는지 거침없이 물속으로 들어 간다.  
제게 등을 보인 채 씻는 남자를 멀뚱히 보던 여자가 무언가 생각난듯 주머니를 뒤졌다.

"원아이."  
"..."

돌아보는 남자에게 여자는 이리 오라고 손짓했다.  
옆에 앉으라고 자리를 내어 준 여자의 몸짓에 순순히 앉은 남자는 여자가 제 얼굴을 만지려 하자 멈칫 했다.

"수염이 너무 길었어요."

여자가 꺼낸 것은 아주 작은 칼이었다.  
아비의 수염을 자르기도 했던 것, 허나 원래는 스스로를 지키라고 아비가 쥐어 준 것이다.  
남자가 더 물러나지 않는 것을 승낙으로 안 여자가 조심스레 수염을 다듬었다.

슥슥.  
서걱서걱.  
삭삭.

조심스러운 손가락과 보드라운 숨이 남자의 얼굴에 닿았다.  
남자의 외눈엔 여자의 뽀얀 몸이 비췄다.  
남자의 한손으로도 부러질 것 같은 목에 콩닥거리는 진동이 보이고, 가슴골에 내려 온 쇠붙이가 달랑거렸다.  
노끈도.  
그 낡은 노끈도 그대로 있다.  
몸이 움직일때마다 작게 출렁이는 가슴이 아름답다.  
얼마나 보드랍고 따뜻한지 떠올라서, 남자는 조심스레 목을 넘겼다.  
여자도 마찬가지였다.  
몸에 닿는 남자의 숨이 더웠고, 단단한 가슴이 오르내리는 것도 보였다.  
하지만 집중해야 한다. 남자의 얼굴에 또 다른 상처를 내고 싶진 않으니까.

작은 손바닥을 오므려 물을 담고선 남자의 볼과 턱을 씻는다.  
잘려진 잔털을 열심히 씻어내고 몸을 뒤로 물려 얼굴을 살폈다.

"된 거 같아요."

이제 일어서야 하는데.  
일어서지 못하는 남자와 여자는 서로를 보기만 했다.  
그 밤 이후로 몸을 섞지 않았다.  
남자는 비바람을 막으려 여자를 안았어도 그뿐이었고, 여자도 그만하면 충분했다.  
하지만 볕 좋은 오후, 반짝이는 물가에서 평화롭게 드러낸 서로의 몸이 움직이지 못하게 했다.

남자가 먼저 손을 뻗었다.  
잘록한 허리에 닿은 두 손이 뒤로, 등허리로 넘어더니, 조심스레 끌어 당긴다.  
끌리는대로 가만히 따라가니 남자가 깊고 뜨거운 숨을 토한다.  
여자의 피부에 소름이 돋고, 그녀의 두 손이 남자의 어깨를 잡았다.  
작은 손.  
그 손이 다 덮지 못하는 크고 상처많은 어깨.  
남자는 서두르지 않았다.  
천천히 여자의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고 체취를 마셨다.  
여자가 남자의 머리카락과 뒷목을 어루만지자 근육이 불거진 팔이 단단하게 조여왔다.

"...하아..."

서로의 입에서, 동시에, 숨소리가 새어 나왔다.  
남자는 여자의 살과 온기에 취하고, 여자는 저에게 매달리는 남자를 어루만지며 안전함을 느꼈다.  
오래도록 그렇게 있었다.

다시 이어지는 여정.  
요새에서의 기억도 희미해질 만큼 끝이 없는 여정이다.  
비가 내리고 나면 볕은 더 뜨거워지고 숲과 황야는 무성해졌다.  
날이 좋을 때 부지런히 움직여야 함을 알기에, 남자는 고집스레 걸었고 여자는 묵묵히 뒤를 따랐다.  
때로 땀과 습기에 발이 고생했지만 여자는 조용히 마른 천을 감을 뿐 투정부리지 않았다.  
가만히 보고 있던 남자가 하루 더 머물러야 하나 고민하면, 여자는 부러 씩씩하게 일어나 먼저 걷곤 했다.

언젠가부터 비가 오지 않았다.  
흐드러진 꽃밭과 울창한 숲과 거대한 바위들이 질릴 즈음,  
마냥 그리웠던 볕이 너무 뜨거워 피하고 싶을 즈음,  
남자를 따르던 여자가 걸음을 멈추었다.  
남자가 뒤를 돌아본다.  
여자가 주변을 둘러보더니 고개를 갸웃한다.

"원아이?"

남자의 표정이 웃는 것도 같은데, 착각인가.  
아니다.  
남자는 정말로 희미하게 미소짓고 있었다.  
그가 손을 들어 계속 걷던 방향을 가리켰다.  
남자의 얼굴과 손끝을 번갈아보던 여자는 그 의미를 깨닫곤, 뛰었다.  
힘껏, 설레임을 드러내고 신나게 뛰었다.  
숨이 찰 만큼 경사진 풀밭을 오르고 올랐을 때, 여자는 휘몰아치는 바람에 "꺄!"하고 고개를 돌렸다가, 다시 정면을 보았다.

바다였다.

거대한 물이 오르내리며 흰 거품을 뿜는 바다가 있었다.  
어둡고 어마어마한 물은 두렵지만 경이로웠다.  
여자는 난생 처음 보는 광경에 할 말을 잃었다.  
작은 손이 주먹을 쥐었고, 두 눈에 눈물이 그렁그렁 차올랐다.

* * *

더할나위 없이 좋은 장소였다.  
좌우의 거대한 암벽이 높은 파도를 막아주는 동시에 외부로부터 시선을 차단했다.  
바다를 앞에 두고 뒤를 돌면 울창한 숲이 있고, 그속엔 맑은 강물도 흐른다.  
여름에도 살아남기 힘겨운 북쪽과는 정말 달랐다.

남자는 바다에서 멀지 않은 숲속 구석에 땅을 파기 시작했다.  
가만히 두고보던 여자는 구덩이의 크기가 커지자 음식을 저장할 곳이라 짐작했다.

'오래 머무는구나.'

여자는 식물과 열매를 손질해 바위 위에 널었고, 넓은 나뭇잎에 바닷물을 담아 말렸다.  
언제 떠날 지 모르니 부지런히 준비해두어야 했다.  
하지만 날이 갈수록 구덩이가 커지고, 마침내 두 사람이 누울 수 있을 만큼 거대해졌을 때, 여자는 남자를 불렀다.

"원아이."

파낸 흙을 한쪽에 털어낸 남자가 여자를 돌아본다.

"여기서...정착해요?"

바로 대답하지 않는 남자는 여자의 의견을 묻는 것 같았다.  
계절 하나를 훌쩍 넘길 동안 떠돌았던 생활이 끝난다는 게 여자를 당황하게 했다.  
물론 무한정 걸으며 살 수는 없겠지만 예고없이 찾아 온 정착은 기대되는 만큼 두려웠다.  
부락을 떠났을 때의 상실감은 말로 표현할 수 없을 만큼 아팠다.  
새로운 자리에 정을 주었다가 또 떠나야 하면 어쩌지? 견딜 수 있을까?  
당신을 잡은 것도 내게는 큰 용기였는데, 또 하나를 얻게 되면...지킬 수 있을까? 버릴 수 있을까? 견딜 수 있을까?

남자는 두려워하며 고개를 떨군 여자를 가만히 보다, 천천히 다가왔다.  
남자를 올려 본 여자의 두 눈에 눈물이 가득하다.

"그래도 돼요?"

부드러운 갈색 눈동자는 여전히 흔들림이 없다.  
이 남자가 그래도 된다 하면 정말 그럴 수 있을 것 같았다.  
같이 있을 거라고 대답해주면 좋겠다.

"같이...우리, 같이...있는 거에요?"

남자는 이번만큼은 빠르게 끄덕여주었다.  
그제야 안도한 여자는 한숨을 토하며 남자를 안았다.  
땀내가 나는 그의 품이 안전해서 좋았고, 같이 있겠단 말이...행복했다.  
행복했다,고 말하며 얼굴도 모르는 어미와의 시간을 말하던 아비의 목소리가 떠오른다.  
조용히 들썩이는 여자를, 남자는 조심스레 안았다.

이른 새벽.  
여자는 날이 좋을 때마다 짠내 가득한 바닷가를 걸으며 돌을 주웠다.  
크고 단단한 돌을 하나씩 옮겨 구덩이의 약한 벽에 덧대었다.  
사이사이에 바닷물과 흙을 섞어 만든 진흙을 바르고, 바로 앞에 불을 피워 굳혔다.  
이것이 맞는지 모르겠지만, 큰 마을 시장에서 본 몇몇 돌집이 이런 모양새였던 것을 흉내냈다.

남자는 나무를 자르고 가지를 엮어 지붕을 만들었다.  
구덩이가 큰 만큼 시간과 공을 들여야 하는 작업이지만 처음은 아니었는지 남자의 기술은 서툴지 않았다.  
구덩이를 덮을 만큼 지붕이 완성되자, 남자는 그 위에 풀과 나뭇가지 등을 뿌려 멀쩡한 땅처럼 보이게 하는 것도 잊지 않았다.

남자는 틈틈이 사냥을 하거나 물고기를 잡았고, 여자는 숲에서 얻을 수 있는 먹거리를 말렸다.  
마른 풀을 엮어 만든 작은 바구니에 하얀 소금이 야트막히 쌓일 즈음,  
여름은 끝나고 있었고 새 보금자리는 완성되었다.


	8. Chapter 8

지붕을 조금 열어둔 땅굴집엔 이제 모닥불 피울 자리도 마련되어 있다.  
밤이면 남자와 여자는 불빛에 의지해 각자의 할 일을 한다.  
남자는 나무를 다듬었다.  
그는 겨우내 쓸 땔감을 모으다 곧고 단단한 나무를 만나면 작살, 창, 쐐기 등을 만들기 위해 땅굴집으로 가져왔다.  
여자는 곁에 앉아 질긴 나무 줄기로 바구니를 엮거나 말린 잎에 하얗게 남은 소금을 긁어 모았다.  
겨울 준비는 착실하게 진행되고 있었다.

자야 할 때면 남자가 불을 끄고 밖으로 나간다.  
안전을 확인하는 것은 그가 맡은 일 중에서 가장 중요한 것이다.  
여자는 먼저 자리에 눕지만, 사실은 그가 돌아올 때까지 뜬눈으로 기다렸다.  
남자가 무사히 돌아와 곁에 누워야 진짜 잠을 청했고, 내색하지 않았지만 남자도 알고 있었다.

* * *

시원한 밤.  
할 일을 먼저 마친 여자는 두 무릎을 끌어 안고, 일하는 남자의 손을 보고 있다.  
그의 손은 상처도 많고 거칠지만, 투박한 모양새는 아니다.  
저런 손을 가진 싸움판 '말'은 본 적이 없다.  
'고운 손'이다.  
아비는, 거위털로 만든 펜과 진짜 종이를 드는 손을 '고운 손'이라 했다.  
그러나 도끼와 칼을 든 그의 손은 살아남기 위해 싸웠고 살기 위해 나무를 다듬고 있다.  
여자의 머릿속은 복잡했다.  
원래 먹고 살기 편해지면 다른 곳에 눈이 가기 마련이다.  
여자는 여태 한 번도 생각하지 않았던 남자의 과거가 궁금해졌고, 현재의 그가 이상했다.

가만히 지켜보던 여자가 오랜만에 입을 열었다.

"원아이."

저를 보는 남자의 눈빛은 이제 부드럽기까지 하다.

"내가 뭐 주면 받아줄거에요?"

뜬금없는 질문에 남자가 갸웃한다.

"받아줄래요?"

고개를 끄덕이는 남자.  
여자는 담담한 얼굴로 목에 걸린 은반지 두 개를 빼냈다. (낡은 끈은 다시 여자의 품에 숨겨진다.)  
남자는 여자가 내미는 반지를 잠자코 보았다.

"뭘 하자거나 책임지라는 게 아니에요. 내가 가진 게 이거뿐이라서..."

남자가 여자를 보지만, 여자는 그의 생각을 읽을 수가 없다.

"이거로 다른 땅에 갈 수 있는 큰 배도 탈 수 있대요."  
"..."

"여러 번 날 구했잖아요.  
새로운 사람들도 만나게 해줬고, 바다도 보여줬고.  
집도 만들어줬잖아요."  
"..."

"난...부락을 나오면 바로 죽을 줄 알았어요.  
바깥 세상에는 무서운 게 너무 많으니까.  
들짐승이랑, 사람들이랑."

외로움도.  
하지만 여자는 거기까진 말하지 않았다.

"고마워요."  
"..."

여자의 표정은 담담했고, 저 없어도 살으라고, 그랬으면 좋겠다고 말하던 어느 때를 떠오르게 했다.  
다시 반지를 보던 남자는 천천히 제 손바닥을 들어 보였고, 아직도 여자의 체온이 남아있는 반지가 소리를 내며 옮겨진다.  
그가 받아 준 것이 기뻐서 여자는 조용히 웃었다.

그날 밤.  
남자는 불을 끄고 주변을 살피러 땅굴 밖으로 나섰고, 여자는 자리에 누워 멀어지는 발소리를 들었다.  
얼마 지나지 않아 다시 발소리가 들린다.  
이상한 일이다.  
아직 그가 돌아올 때가 아닌데.  
하지만 들리는 소리는 분명 그의 인기척이었고, 정말 그가 맞았다.

자는 척 눈을 감고 있는 여자를 보던 남자가 여자의 손을 부드럽게 잡고 당겼다.  
뜻밖의 행동에 눈을 뜬 여자는 그가 이끄는대로 밖으로 나올 수 밖에 없었다.

쏴아-  
멀리서 들리는 파도 소리와 바람에 흔들리는 나뭇잎 소리는 엇비슷했다.

"어디가요?"

긴장한 여자가 작게 묻자, 그는 입술에 손가락을 대고 소리내지 말 것을 당부한다.  
이 상황이 당황스러운 여자는 그가 희미하게 미소짓고 있는 것을 알아챘다.  
어두웠지만, 그의 눈은 빛났고, 그는 정말 웃고 있었다.  
남자는 여자가 넘어지지 않도록 안전한 바닥을 골라 걸었고, 여자는 한손을 잡힌 채 남자를 따랐다.  
얼마나 걸었을까.

"...어?"

무언가 반짝이는 것을 본 것 같다.  
아닌가?

마침내 목적지에 도착한 남자가 여자를 돌아보면, 여자는 두 눈에 보석같은 불빛을 가득 담은 채 두 손으로 입을 막고 있었다.

반딧불이다.  
언젠가 한 번 본 적 있지만, 이렇게는 아니었다.  
북쪽숲은 너무 추워서 어쩌다 열댓 마리 모인 게 전부였는데, 지금 여자의 눈앞엔 하늘의 별이 쏟아진 것만 같았다.  
아름다웠다.  
불을 달고 날아다니는 작은 벌레가 사랑스러웠다.  
재빠른 남자의 손이 한 마리 낚아 채더니 여자에게 내민다.  
엉덩이를 반짝이며 꾸물거리는 벌레는 곧 날아가버렸지만, 가까이에서 본 게 너무 신이 났던 여자는 푸스스 웃었다.

"예쁘다..."

세상엔 이런 풍경도 있네...웃으며 손을 휘휘 젓던 여자는 거기까지 생각하다 문득 남자를 올려 보았다.  
남자는 여자를 보고 있었다.  
때때로 노을 같던 그의 눈에도 푸른 빛이 여럿 박혀 있다.

살아 있으면 많은 것을 보게 된다.  
당신은 나를 살렸고 많은 것을 보여 주었다.  
지금도 그렇잖아.  
왜?

밤공기가 무겁게 가라앉았다.  
천천히 여자의 손을 잡아 올리는 남자의 '고운 손'은 따뜻했고, 반지를 끼고 있었다.  
남자는 그 손으로 여자의 손가락을 쓰다듬더니 반지의 짝을 끼워 주었다.  
여자는 고개를 저으며 말했다.

"이러라고 준 게 아니에요."

안다고, 남자가 끄덕였다.

"난 당신이 계속 살았으면 좋겠-"

여자는 입술을 물었다.  
남자의 굳게 다물린 입술과 흔들림 없는 눈동자를 올려보다 조심스레 물었다.

"나...도..."  
"..."

"살으라고요?"

남자가 끄덕였다.

"당신이랑?"

또 끄덕인다.

야만의 시대.  
누구라도, 언제고, 죽을 수 있는 시대.  
약하고 병든 자와 여자와 아이는 더 쉽게 죽는 시대.  
그래서 살아있는 동안 제대로 된 삶을 살아야 한다고 아비가 말했다.  
그렇지 않으면 목숨이 너무 불쌍하다고, 아깝다고.  
너처럼 작고 사랑스러운 목숨은 더 그러하다고.

최선을 다해 살으라는 말이지만 반대로 언제든 죽을 준비를 하라는 말이기도 했다.  
그렇게 배운 여자는 삶에 대한 애착이 적었고, 그걸 아는 남자는 그러지 말라 한다.

같이 '살자'는 청은 약속을 바라고 있었다.  
남자는 여자의 젖은 눈을 바라보며 참을성 있게 대답을 기다렸고,  
몇 번이나 입을 열었다 닫은 여자는 결국 눈물을 떨구며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
일그러지는 얼굴을 숙이고 남자의 손을 맞잡은 채 열심히 끄덕였다.

* * *

"하..."

처음과 다를 바 없는 버거움에 떨던 여자는 완전히 합쳐진 몸에 익숙해지자 더운 숨을 뱉었다.  
그 다음에 어찌할 바를 몰라, 끌어안고 있는 남자의 목에 얼굴을 부빈다.  
제 허벅지 위에 앉은 작은 몸을 부드럽게 쓸던 남자는 여자의 둔부를 잡고 천천히 당겼다 놓기를 반복했고, 그가 이끄는대로 여자의 허리가 움직였다.

"아...!"

깊이 들어와 아랫배를 가득 채운 것이 아프면서도 짜릿해서 여자는 신음했다.  
움직일 때마다 안간힘을 참으며 얕은 신음을 흘렸고, 남자는 그런 여자의 몸을 쉬지 않고 어루만졌다.

시원한 밤이지만 뜨거웠다.  
반딧불이는 여전히 날고 있었다.  
닿은 아래가 뜨겁고, 그 즈음에서부터 올라오는 감각이 무섭지만 멈추고 싶지 않아서, 여자는 눈물을 단 채로 계속 움직였다.

"...이상해..."

이상하다는 말 밖에 못하는 게 부끄러워서 여자는 두 팔을 접고 남자의 품에 파고들었다.  
억센 팔이 여자를 안아 준다.  
작은 몸을 안은 채 앞으로 몸을 기울인 남자가 여자의 목을 물고 힘껏 빨았다.  
동시에 위로, 여자가 하던 것과는 비교할 수 없이 강하게 허리를 올렸다.

"읏-읍!"

큰 소리는 위험을 부른다.  
알면서도 막지 못했던 소리는 남자의 손에 의해 막혔다.  
힘줄이 솟은 팔로 여자의 몸을 잡아 누르고, 다른 손으로 입을 틀어 막았다.  
불에 데이는 것 같은 아래가 아프지만 몰아닥치는 절정이 무서울 정도로 크고, 좋아서, 여자는 도망치지 않았다.

"흡!"

반지가 끼워진 손이 남자의 가슴에서 부들부들 떤다.  
고개가 뒤로 젖혀지고, 허벅지가 단단해졌다.  
쉬지 않고 움직이던 남자도 잠시 후 여자의 귓가에서 신음했다.  
으르렁대는 거친 소리가 반가웠던 여자가 갇혀 있던 팔을 빼고 다시 남자를 안으니, 남자는 고개를 숙여 봉긋한 가슴살을 물었다.  
여기저기를 물고 우물거리던 입은 여자의 호흡이 진정될 때까지 정점을 핥고 빨아댔다.

땅굴은 더울 지경이다.  
남자는 품고 있는 여자에게 벌써 몇 번이나 절정을 선물했고, 자신도 여자의 몸을 여러 번 채웠건만 멈추지 않았다.  
완전히 녹아버린 여자는 눈물을 달고 칭얼거렸다.

"그만할래...아파요..."

하지만 그는 눈가를 핥아줄뿐 멈추지 않고 여자의 몸에 파고 들었다.  
집요하게, 손과 팔에 입을 맞추고, 가슴과 배를 붉게 물들이며, 느리게 혹은 빠르게 쉬지 않고 들어왔다.

"제발..."

칭얼거림이 심해지면 입을 맞춰왔다.  
어처구니 없어 웃으니 괜찮은 줄 알았는지 더 세게 쳐올린다.  
정처없이 흔들리는 여자는 이제 밀어낼 힘도 없어서 그냥 널부러졌다.  
힘들고 아프지만 싫지 않았다.  
끊임없이 그르렁 거리는 그의 목울림이 듣기 좋았고, 멈추지 않는 그의 욕망이 만족스럽기만 했다.

이제 조금은 더 살가워진걸까.  
여자의 말이 늘었고 남자의 시선이 길어졌다.  
그리고 매일, 남자는 여자의 품에 파고 들었다.  
땅굴의 안전을 확인하고 돌아오는 깊은 밤마다 그랬다.  
한 번은 낮에 숲속을 거닐다 정처없이 안겼던 여자가, 제발 밝은 곳에선 하지 말라고, 너무 부끄럽다고 울었다.  
그래서 남자는 땅굴집으로 여자를 데려와 안았다.  
여자는 씻다가도, 불을 피우다가도, 열매를 따다가도 남자에게 붙들려 땅굴집에 들어와야 했다.  
남자가 급한 마음을 숨기지 않고 거칠게 몰아붙일 때도 있지만, 싫지 않았다.  
울상을 짓고, 정말 울기도 하고, 등을 할퀴고 팔뚝을 치기도 했지만, 여자는 정말이지 단 한 번도 싫지 않았다.


	9. Chapter 9

바람이 달라졌다.  
가을이 온다는 신호다.  
초여름에 저장했던 음식은 겨울이 오기 전에 상하니 지금부터 먹어야 한다.  
북쪽보다 높은 온도와 달라진 식재료를 염두하여 신중하게 겨울을 준비해야 했다.  
사실 음식보다 걱정되는 게 옷이다.  
지금 가진 것으론 아무리 불을 피워도 추위를 이길 수 없을 것이다.  
말리고 있는 나무와 안전을 고려했을 때 하루 종일 불을 피울 수도 없는 노릇이고.

남자는 옷과 신발을 구할 생각에 마을을 찾기로 했다.  
여러 날이 걸릴 것이다.  
짐을 싸는 남자를 처음 봤을 때 가슴이 철렁했던 여자는 그가 미소지으며 제 손을 오래 잡고 서자 돌아올 것임을 알았다.  
여자는 솜씨좋게 짠 바구니에 이것저것 담아 건냈다.  
말린 생선과 조갯살, 무겁지만 수요가 많아 쉽게 거래될 모양 좋은 조개 껍질과 흑요석이다.

"무거워서 어쩌지. 너무 많이 넣었죠?"

남자가 고개를 저었다.  
여자의 뺨을 쓸다 입을 맞춰오니, 헤어지는 게 이제야 실감났던 여자가 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
울면서 배웅하기는 싫었다.

"얼른 출발해요. 그리고 빨리 와요."

고개를 끄덕인 남자가 멀어진다.  
그는 몇 번이나 뒤를 돌아봤고, 여자는 그가 완전히 사라진 다음에야 주저앉아 울었다.

가끔 훌쩍이긴 해도 여자는 약하지 않았다.  
뜻밖의 사고로 그가 돌아오지 못할 가능성도 충분히 생각하고 있다.  
그런 생각이 들면 마음이 무너져 눈물 조차 흘리지 못하고 주저앉지만 아주 잠깐뿐이다.

'아니야...'

그럴 리가 없다.  
그는 싸움판에서 살아남은 '말'이었고, 그 단단함은 쉽게 무너질 것이 아니다.  
하루에도 몇 번씩 스스로를 위로하며, 여자는 평소보다 바삐 움직였다.

삼 일째 밤을 넘기고부터는 최대한 활동 범위를 좁혔다.  
이기지 못할 짐승이나 사람을 만나면 안되니까.  
다치거나 아파도 안되니까.  
그는 내가 안전하게 살아있기를 바랄테니까.  
멍청하지도, 미련하지도 않았던 여자는 땅굴집 주변만 맴돌며 제 할 일을 했다.

더 이상 눈물 흘리며 웅크리지도 않았다.  
혼자서도 바빴고, 밤마다 가슴 시리게 하는 서늘함이 오기 전에 쉽게 잠들었다.

몇 번의 밤을 더 보내고 남자가 도착했을 때, 여자는 씩씩하게 웃으며 그를 맞이했다.  
기대했던 것보다 훨씬 밝고 생기도는 얼굴을 보며 남자는 넋을 놓은 듯 했다.  
어떻게 지냈는지 종알거리고, 새로 생긴 살림살이에 기뻐하는 모습은 남자의 눈에 무척 사랑스러웠으리라.  
그 중에서도 남자가 더는 못참고 달려들었던 때는, 여자가 잠자리에 들자마자 그리움을 터트렸을 때였다.

땅굴집에 열기가 가득했다.  
모닥불이 데워 놓은 공기에 두 사람의 체온이 더해진다.  
봇물 터진 울음은 그칠 줄을 몰랐고, 남자에게 안긴 여자는 그가 조금이라도 몸을 물릴 때마다 애절하게 불렀다.

"...싫어..."

멀어지지 말라며 눈물을 달고 찡그리는 얼굴에 입맞춤이 쏟아지고,  
여기도, 이쪽도 해달라며 보채는 여자에게 남자는 부드럽게 드나들었다.  
까무라치는 절정은 어이없을 정도로 빨리 찾아오지만, 애무가 고픈 여자를 위해 남자는 쉬지 않았다.  
두 번의 절정을 더 얻고서야 울음이 멈추고, 남자의 마지막 허릿짓에 순수한 교성만 흐른다.

"기절할 거 같아..."

몽롱한 얼굴로 흔들리는 여자는 그의 얼굴을 감쌌다.  
상처입고 감긴 눈에 입을 맞춘다.  
도드라진 광대뼈와 거칠게 숨쉬는 입에도 입을 맞추고, 들어오는 혀를 정성들여 맞이했다.

"흣!...으읏...!"

이마를 맞댄 남자가 빠르고, 깊게, 들어온다.  
불처럼 뜨거운 아래가 아파서 여자의 입술이 물리자, 남자는 마침내 그리웠던 목소리를 토했다.

* * *

아침마다 뽀얀 서리가 내릴 즈음, 여자가 아팠다.  
약한 몸은 아니라서 어지간해선 아플 일이 없는데, 이상하게 일어나질 못한다.  
남자가 물을 끓이고 스프를 내밀어도 고개를 저었다.  
겨울은 이제 시작이라 남자는 불안했다.

"괜찮아요, 긴장이 풀려서 그래요..."

나른한 몸을 뒤척이는 여자가 중얼거렸다.

"이제 정말 정착한 것 같아서..."

남자가 미열이 오른 이마를 짚었다.

"또 마을에 갈 거에요?"

고개를 젓는다.

"거봐, 이제 겨울 준비 끝났잖아요...그래서 그래...마음이 놓여서..."

뺨으로 내려 온 손바닥에 얼굴을 부비던 여자는 눈을 감았다.  
남자는 여자가 잠들 때까지 머리카락을 쓸어 주었다.

며칠을 무기력하게 보낸 여자가 건강을 회복하자, 남자는 아침마다 숲속으로 사라졌다.  
일찍 땅굴집을 나서서 해가 진 다음에야 돌아왔다.  
공기가 차고 바람이 매서워도, 차가운 비가 내리고 눈이 날려도 매일 그랬다.  
가끔 작은 짐승을 잡아오긴 했지만, 외출의 목적이 사냥만은 아닌 것 같다.  
이상했던 여자가 어딜 가냐고 물어도 그는 지긋이 보다 안아줄뿐이다.  
여자는 조용히 멀어지는 남자의 온기가 아쉽지만 돌아올 것을 알아서 더 묻지 않았다.

귀가한 남자의 몸은 늘 젖어 있었다.  
어딘가에서 씻고 오는 것이다.  
분명 얼음을 깨고 얕은 강물을 찾는 수고를 했을텐데, 굳이 왜.  
차가운 몸으로 여자에게 파고 들면 여자는 질색하면서도 안아주었다.

"끓인 물로 씻으라니깐! 동상이라도 걸리면 어쩌려고 그래요!"

여자는 화가 났다.

"나 몰래 나쁜 짓 해요?"

제 말을 무시하고 목덜미를 무는 남자가 얄미워서 물었더니, 그가 끄덕였다.  
고개를 끄덕인 것이다.  
화들짝 놀란 여자가 남자를 밀어내고 그의 눈을 확인한다.  
여전히 부드럽고 단단한 눈.  
온기 서린 갈색 눈동자가 빛나고, 그는 조용히 웃었다.  
뜻밖의 장난에 약이 오른 여자가 남자의 가슴을 힘껏 친다.

"나빠!"

그가 여자를 안는다.  
도망치려고 애를 써보지만 그를 이길 수가 없다.  
어처구니 없어 한숨을 쉬고 몸에서 힘을 빼니, 그는 기다렸다는 듯 여자의 옷을 벗겼다.

잔뜩 먹힌 몸은 쉽게 잠에 빠져든다.  
화가 났다는데 뭐가 그리 좋은 지, 남자는 평소보다도 오래 여자를 안았다.

단단한 팔을 베고 잠에 빠진 여자는 꿈을 꾼다.

여름의 바다.  
남자가 여자의 손을 잡고 바다로 이끌었다.  
무릎까지 차오르는 바닷물이 시원하고, 앞서 있는 남자가 웃어서 좋았다.  
그가 뭐라고 말을 하지만, 목소리가 들리지 않는다.  
그가 말을 할 수 있던가. 무언가 말하는 입모양이 신기해서 그의 입술에 손을 올려 만져 보았다.  
가슴에 귀를 대면, 웅웅-하는 울림이 느껴진다.  
파도가 적당했다.  
햇살이 따뜻했다.  
남자가 몸을 떼고 먼 바다를 가리킨다.  
고개를 돌려보니 어두운 물속에서 무언가가 떠오르고, 거대한 물고기의 형상에 여자는 놀랐다.  
그렇게 큰 물고기를 본 적이 없다.  
그렇게 큰 것이 하늘에 닿을 듯 솟아 오르는 광경은 소름끼칠 정도로 장엄했다.  
물속으로 떨어지며 만들어진 거대한 파도가 밀려온다.  
무서워서 남자의 팔을 잡고 물러나려 하지만, 남자가 여자의 얼굴을 부드럽게 감쌌다.  
그가 또 말을 한다.  
들리지 않았지만 알 수 있었다.  
괜찮다고, 그는 괜찮다고 말하는 중이다.  
안도하며 웃는 여자는 하늘을 가릴 만큼 높이 솟은 바닷물을 보았다.  
그대로 덮쳐오는,  
파도!

"...!"

남자가 몸을 일으켰다.  
품안의 여자가 거친 숨을 쉬고 있다.  
악몽을 꾸었나.  
정착한 후로 악몽을 꾸지 않았기에 남자는 걱정스러운 얼굴로 여자의 얼굴을 살피며 송글송글 맺힌 땀을 닦아 주었다.

"...하...하아..."

놀란 눈이 남자를 확인했다.  
안전하다.  
꿈이었음을 안 여자가 남자의 가슴에 파고 들었다.

"하아...꿈을 꿨어요..."

남자는 여자의 머리카락에 입을 맞췄다.

"조금 무서웠는데..."

여자의 등을 쓰다듬는 부드러운 손길.

"아니, 안무서운 것 같기도 하고..."

귓바퀴를 살짝 무는 남자.

"모르겠어..."

다행히도, 힘들었던 여자는 쉽게 잠들었고 남자는 안도하며 눈을 감았다.

"원아이."

지붕 위의 눈을 걷어내던 남자가 돌아보았다.

"커다란 물고기를 본 적 있어요?"

그 꿈을 꾼지도 한참 지났건만, 여자는 종종 커다란 물고기를 이야기한다.  
얼마나 크다고 말해야 하나.  
잠깐 고민하던 여자가 뒷편 나무 한 그루를 가리켰다.

"길이가 저렇게 길고, 몸도 엄청나게 큰데...어쩌면 다른 땅에 간다는 배 만큼 큰 걸지도 몰라요."

남자가 고개를 저으니, 여자는 어쩐지 맥이 풀렸다.

"정말 꿈에서나 있는 건가봐..."

돌아서는 여자를 보던 남자가 먼 바다로 시선을 돌렸다.  
남자의 얼굴이 무거워진다.


	10. Chapter 10

그래도 남쪽이라고, 북쪽의 겨울에 비해 바람도 약하고 눈도 적다.  
살아가기 쉽다는 뜻은 아니지만, 봄이 와도 음식과 땔감이 남을 정도이니 부지런했던 두 사람에겐 견딜만 했다.

어느 볕 좋은 날.  
마침 바람도 없어 나서기 좋은 날.  
남자는 숲으로 사라진 지 오래고, 여자는 오랜만에 외출 준비를 했다.  
이상하게 오늘은 움직이고 싶다.  
통증에 즉효인 하얀꽃을 찾을 생각이다.  
쓸모없는 줄기는 쉽게 발견돼도 꽃을 피우는 일은 드물어서 찾는 데에 많은 시간을 들여야 하는데, 어쩐지 오늘은 감이 좋다.

여자의 예감은 맞았다.  
한두 송이만 발견해도 대단한데 열댓 송이가 모인 자리를 발견한 것이다.

_세상에! 그런 꽃이 있어??? 구할 수 있으면 구해봐! 헬가가 엄청 좋아할거야!_   
_요새에 아픈 사람이 많이 오거든!_

오랜만에 소냐가 떠오른다.  
요새 사람들은 이 꽃의 존재를 몰랐다.  
북쪽의 싸움판에서만 쓰고 있는 것인가. 아버지는 어떻게 아셨을까.  
소냐는 잘 있을까.  
부락은 별 일 없나.

다음 개화를 기대하며 낙엽을 모아 줄기를 덮는다.  
안쪽 주머니를 채운 것이 기뻐서 가볍게 돌아서는 여자는, 곧, 강한 악력에 팔을 붙들렸다,

"오호라~ 여자네."

사내의 눈이 희번득거린다.  
그 뒤에 또 다른 사내가 침을 뱉더니 크게 외쳤다.

"이봐, 에드! 여기 여자가 있어!"

조금 떨어진 곳에서 휘파람 소리가 들리더니 두 명의 사내가 더 다가온다.

이런 상황은 오랜만이지만, 여자는 경험이 있다.  
모두 네 명이란 것까지 확인한 여자는 경계가 느슨해진 남자의 손아귀를 뿌리치고 달렸다.

여자는 달렸다.  
늘 그랬던 것처럼 죽을 힘을 다해 달렸다.  
이번엔 죽기 위해서가 아니라 살기 위해서다.  
땅굴집이 아닌 숲속으로, 남자가 늘 사라지던 쪽으로 전력을 다해 뛰었다.

그러나 상대는 장정 넷.  
사내 하나가 쏜 화살이 여자의 뺨을 스쳐 바로 앞 나무에 박히자 소스라치게 놀란 여자가 멈칫했다.  
이들에겐 좋은 기회였고, 그대로 잡혀 내동댕이쳐진 여자는 비명을 질렀다.  
사내들이 웃는다.  
짐승보다 못한 짐승들이다.

"그래~그래야 재미가 있지~"

킬킬거리는 웃음이 끔찍하게 더러워서 여자는 침을 뱉었다.

"이년이!"

날아오는 손바닥이 여자의 뺨을 후려친다.  
시야가 깜깜해지고 어지럽다.  
정신을 차려야 해...소리를 질러야 해...  
그 와중에도 여자의 사지는 붙들리고 옷이 찢어진다.

"아아아아아악!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

여자는 짐승처럼 소리질렀다.

빨리! 빨리 와! 원아이!

퍼억!

묵직하게 박히는 소리와 함께 여자의 두 팔을 잡고 있던 사내가 쓰러진다.  
머리에는 익숙한 도끼가 박혀 있다.  
나머지 셋이 벌떡 일어나 자세를 잡으며 무기를 꺼내 들었다.  
그들은 주저없이 남자를 향해 뛰었고, 남자도, 여자가 그를 처음 봤을 때처럼 살기 가득한 눈으로 달려왔다.

싸움에 익숙한 놈들이다.  
그리고 남자는, 싸움에서 진 적이 없다.

휘두르는 검날을 단단한 창으로 막는다.  
동시에 두 손으로 잡은 창을 힘껏 돌리니, 힘과 무게를 이기지 못한 검이 날아간다.  
그대로 뒤로 찔러 하나의 뱃가죽을 뚫고, 허리춤에서 꺼낸 작은 칼을 던져 다른 하나의 목에 꽂는다.  
떨어진 검을 주워 마지막 한놈에게 돌아서는데, 상황 파악이 빨랐던 놈은 이미 물러선 상태다.

잠깐의 대치 상황에서 놈이 이를 갈았다.

"네가 누군지 안다."  
"..."

"눈이 하나인 사내에 대해 들은 적이 있지.  
죽음을 몰고 온다 했어.  
다들 악마라 부르더군."  
"..."

"조만간 다시 만날 것이다."

짐승은 도망쳤다.  
남자는 뒤를 따랐지만, 바스락거리는 소리에 멈추고 말았다.  
비척이며 일어서는 여자를 발견한 것이다.  
그의 눈에 담겼던 살기가 순식간에 사라지고, 남자는 달려와 여자를 안았다.  
여자는 그의 얼굴을 확인하고서야 무너져내렸다.

* * *

느릿하게 눈을 뜨면, 부드러운 눈빛이 저를 보고 있다.  
땅굴집이다.  
타닥타닥 모닥불이 타고 있었고, 구수한 음식 냄새도 났다.

"안녕..."

여자는 미소지으며 인사했다.  
남자는 웃지 않았고, 여자는 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알았다.

"우리...떠나야 하는 거죠?"

남자가 끄덕였다.  
그의 얼굴이 굳은 것은 오랜만에 본다.

"...응...괜찮아요."

입술이 터지고 몸이 놀랐을 뿐이다.  
바로 일어나 앉은 여자는 남자에게 안겨왔다.

"언제 가요? 지금?"

그가 고개를 저었다.

"아침에?"

이번엔 끄덕인다.

"그래요..."

여자는 괜찮았다.  
어쨌든 무사했고, 떠나는 길도 함께 할 것이니까.  
다만, 공들여 마련한 보금자리를 자기 때문에 떠나는 것 같아서 미안했다.  
짐이 되지 않겠다고 했는데 짐이 되었다.  
여자는 미안해서 울었고, 남자는 힘껏 안아준 채로 계속 도닥였다.

푸릇한 아침.  
두 사람은 땅굴집을 떠날 준비를 한다.  
짐은 들 수 있을 만큼만, 욕심부리다 걸음이 늦어지지 않도록 잘 싸야 했다.  
준비는 금방 끝났지만, 다시 숲속으로 사라진 남자를 기다리던 여자는, 혹시 돌아올 수 있지 않을까, 아니면 누군가 이곳을 발견해 살 수도 있단 생각에 주변을 정돈했다.  
누가 살든 땅굴집이 버려지지 않았으면 했다.

돌아온 남자는 여자의 손을 잡고 고요한 눈으로 바라보았다.  
달리 할 말이 없어 미소짓던 여자는 그의 허리에 팔을 감으며 안기고, 두 사람은 조용히 서서 보금자리에 작별을 고했다.

남자가 여자의 손을 잡고 이끈 곳은 뜻밖에도 바다였다.  
그곳엔 배가 있었다.  
통나무 세 개를 깎아 만든 작은 배.  
여자가 놀란 눈으로 그를 보았다.

"이거때문에 매일 숲으로 간거에요?"

남자가 끄덕였다.  
배를 만들고 있었다니.  
이 배를 타고서, 강도 아니고 저 바다를 건너겠다니.  
여자의 두려움을 아는 남자는 배에서 눈을 떼지 못하는 얼굴을 들어 저를 보게 했다.  
남자의 외눈은 늘 그랬던 것처럼 단단하다.  
부드러운 눈빛은 여전히 흔들리지 않았고, 여자는 그것에 안도했다.

여자가 조용히 끄덕인다.  
남자는 여자를 먼저 태우고, 바다를 향해 배를 힘껏 밀었다.

* * *

뱃길은 험했다.  
침착하게 노를 젓는 남자와 달리 배가 처음인 여자는 어지러움과 구토에 괴로워했다.  
대부분의 시간을 누워 있었고, 음식은 커녕 물도 마시지 못했다.  
하지만 울지 않았다.  
흔들리는 배에서 짐이 떨어지지 않도록 끌어 안았고, 남자의 발치에서 이를 물고 버텼다.

그만하면 잔잔했던 거였나.  
파도가 점점 높아진다.  
바람이 강해지고, 바닷물이 배 안으로 연신 흘러 들었다.  
작은 쇠그릇을 든 여자는 물을 퍼냈고, 남자는 배가 뒤집어지지 않도록 노를 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다.

하늘은 인간이 유약하다고 봐주는 법이 없다.  
내리는 것이 비인지 눈인지 모르겠다.  
흠뻑 젖은 두 사람은 떨고 있었지만 어떻게든 버텨야 했다.  
배는 끊임없이 요동쳤고, 여자의 속은 더이상 게워낼 것이 없었다.

마침내 해안에 도착했을 때는 밤이었고, 하늘에선 천둥번개가 내리쳤다.  
눈을 뜰 수 없을 정도로 쏟아지는 폭우에 완전히 젖은 옷이 무겁다.  
입술이 파란 두 사람 중 더 힘들어보이는 것은 역시 여자다.  
남자는 여자를 업고 물에서 먼 곳으로 가 눕혔다.  
다시 돌아가 노와 짐을 들고 왔고, 한 번 더 돌아가 배를 끌고 왔다.

우르르릉-  
천둥이 무섭다.  
남자는 여태 들은 것보다도 가장 크고 힘겨운 소리로 신음하며 배를 뒤집었다.  
모래를 파 입구를 만들고, 배 안으로 여자의 몸을 밀었다.

우르르릉-  
번쩍임과 동시에 하늘이 찢어질듯 울었다.  
뒤집은 배 안에서, 남자는 쉬지 않고 작은 몸을 주물렀다.  
여자의 뺨을 어루만지는 거친 손에는 비와 바닷물과 모래가 묻어 있었고, 덜덜 떨었다.  
여자의 얼굴이 창백하다.  
입술은 푸르다 못해 보랏빛이었고, 아무리 주무르고 얼굴을 부벼도 눈을 뜨지 않았다.

우르르릉-  
남자는 온힘을 다해 여자를 안았다.  
여자의 목덜미에 입술을 대어 여리게 뛰는 숨을 확인해본다.  
표정은 살벌해지고 부릅 뜬 눈에 눈물이 맺혔다.  
그의 두 손이 쉬지 않고 여자의 몸을 주물렀다.

인간은 약하고 잔인하지만, 질긴 목숨을 가진 것만은 분명했다.  
남자는 살아남았다.  
수년 동안 내던져진 싸움판에서도, 거칠고 매서웠던 바다에서도 끝내 살아남았다.  
그리고.  
그가 제 품을 열면, 그 안에서 여자도 숨을 쉬고 있다.  
쌕쌕거리며 따뜻한 숨을 쉬고, 멀어지려는 남자의 가슴에 칭얼대며 붙어 온다.  
남자는 울었다.  
소리내지 않았지만 눈물이 흘렀다.  
여자의 귓가에 입술을 대고, 조용히, 한참을 울었다.

* * *

"원아이."

돌아보는 남자에게 여자가 내민 것은 소라게였다.  
하얗고 동그란 껍질 안에 숨었다가 여자의 손바닥이 움직이지 않으니 집게발을 내민다.

"예쁘다..."

여자가 웃고, 남자는 그 모습에서 눈을 떼지 않았다.

두 사람은 새집을 짓는 중이다.  
두 번째라 더 쉬웠고, 여전히 겨울이지만 이곳은 훨씬 따뜻했다.

여자가 쪼그려 앉아 소라게를 구경한다.  
소라게도 매번 새집을 찾는다는 걸 몰랐지만, 집을 이고 움직이는 소라게가 부러운듯 한참 구경했다.  
남자는 여전히 그녀를 보고 있었다.

볕이 따뜻해졌으니 부지런히 움직여야 했다.  
여자는 일어서다 "어..."하며 휘청거렸다.  
그때까지도 여자를 보고 있던 남자가 급히 다가와 여자를 안았다.

"으...어지러워..."

남자가 인상을 쓰고 여자를 살핀다.

"괜찮아요. 너무 빨리 일어났나봐."

몇 번 눈을 깜빡인 여자가 웃으며 고개를 들었다.  
남자를 올려 본다.  
저를 보고 있는 저 눈이 좋다.  
여자가 배시시 웃자, 남자도 미소지었다.

문득, 여자의 얼굴에 웃음기가 가신다.  
이상한 낌새를 눈치챈 남자의 얼굴이 진지해지고, 여자가 고개를 갸웃 했다.

"어..."  
"..."

남자의 미간에 주름이 잡혔다.  
여자는, 이쪽으로 저쪽으로 고개를 갸웃하다가 바다를 보았다.  
잔잔하고 푸른 바다.  
겨울 바람이 차지만 나쁘지 않았다.

다시 고개를 들어 남자를 본 여자가 입을 벙긋 거리다, 꾹 다물었다.  
남자는 걱정이 돼서 씩씩거리기 직전이다.

"원아이."

그의 눈이 반짝인다.  
아니, 무섭게 희번득 했나.

"있잖아요..."

그가 침을 삼켰다.

"나..."

쏴아-  
여전히 파도 소리와 나뭇가지 흔들리는 소리가 비슷하다.

"아기가 생긴 것 같아."

여자의 눈은 동그랗고, 남자의 눈은 조금 차분해진 것 같다.

남자가 여자의 두 팔을 잡고 있던 손을 떼고 안주머니를 뒤적였다.  
가만히 보고 선 여자에게 무언가를 내민다.  
남자의 손바닥을 보고 있던 여자는 한참만에 그를 올려보며 물었다.

"알고 있었어요?"

남자가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"어떻게?"

그가 다시 미소짓는다.

"어...어..."하며 여전히 어리둥절 했던 여자는, 남자의 손바닥에 있는 물건을 집었다.  
요리조리 돌려 본다.  
섬세하게 깎아 만든, 단단한 나무로 된, 물고기였다.

"꿈에서 본 물고기랑 똑같아..."

여자가 물고기 조각을 제 배에 대어 보더니, 다시 남자를 올려 보았다.

"행복해..."

여자가 울었다.  
웃는 눈에 눈물이 넘친다.  
여자의 두 뺨을 감싼 남자는 고개를 숙이고 젖은 눈가에 입을 맞췄다.

쏴아-  
바람이 한결 부드러웠다.


End file.
